Price of Freedom
by Demica Webb Kempton
Summary: Gaia's seemingly recovered from Sephiroth and Meteor, now all we have to worry about is Geostigma. A cure may be distant if we don't face the past because I doubt it's really behind us. If it does return I hope it's our friends. If not then we need help.
1. Price of Freedom

Disclaimer: Only own the OCs. Been a long time since I've had to say that.

Contains violence, swearing and mild sexual themes

Summary: After Meteor, Shinra was thought to be in the past, Sephiroth is dead and all the populace have to worry about is a cure for Geostigma. Everyone has went their separate ways but Christie has now become a more infulencial force in the media and restoration of Gaia. When strange men come and start using Geostigma as a beacon to call forth the past, Avalanche must be reunited, or risk Gaia dying.

Price of Freedom

Slowly I peeled off the bandage over my eye, cringing and gagging at the horrible black pus which dripped off it. It was even worse on the actual wound, black seeping down my eyelid and onto my cheek. I kept my eye closed, it wasn't of any use to me anyway. Still, better having one eye for decoration than being a cylops.

I washed off my black pus with a damp cloth, the water streaming from the tap, turning black when I tried to clean the cloth. Groaning I finished cleaning my face, pulling my hair back and put a clean bandage on. My Geostigma was getting progressively worse, I was having to clean it two or three times a day now and was vomiting the black pus up. Thankfully that wasn't frequently put it felt like Hell.

Once I had finished I put my eyepatch back on, my cover up for the media. Now that I was Rufus' eyes and ears I spent a lot of time in the media, not to mention I helped Reeve and the WRO. And of course there was my job with Cloud's delivery service when I could, as well as helping look after Denzel and Marlene. I had to keep my eyepatch on to cover my bandages and Stigma. At least it was on my blind eye. The Stigma had spread fast and a lot of people had died. It had been two years since Sephiroth had died and he was responsible for all of this. The place had changed so much and so had the people.

I let my hair out and brushed it down with my hands before leaving the bathroom, walking down the hall to the bedroom. The house was small but I could care less, it was better than tiny inn rooms and grassy plains me and my mates used to reside in. I pulled my blue night dress over my head, mindlessly throwing it onto the bed, and heading to the drawers.

"Curtains are open," I turned to Reno, who lay in the bed, hands behind his head and the blankets only covering his lower half. I shrugged and proceeded to put on my underwear.

"No where near the window," I replied, choosing what to wear. "Aren't you getting up or did Rufus tell you to piss of for the day?"

"Yeah, me and Rude are getting Tseng and Elena," Those two had been away on some mission for some time. I put on my straight legged faded black jeans and sleeveless dark green zipper. "Be gone for a week or two, though. Don't miss me too much."

"Whatever will I do?" I said monotonely. I yawned and sat on the end of the bed, putting my shin-high boots. I could feel Reno's weight shift behind me and he leant on my back while I tied my boot laces up.

"How's the Stigma?" He asked, stroking my hair a little. I had no choice but to let him otherwise I'd elbow him away.

"Pussing even worse," I told him, lacing up my other boot and leaning forward, letting the red head lean on me. "Vomited last night too."

"Yeah you look paler," Reno gave me a kiss on the cheek and put his arm around me. "Shame I just can't stay and make you feel better."

"If this has anything to do with that weird nurse thing you have, no," I got up and took a brush and fixed my hair. "Besides, I'll be hunting down my boss most of this week."

"Rufus doesn't leave Healen."

"I'm talking about Cloud," I replied with a roll of my eyes. "Haven't seen any sign of him lately and Tifa's worrying."

"Still think we should chain him to the bar, that way we'll know where he is."

"Very funny," I rolled my eyes again and walked out of the room. "Reno get up already or I'll drag you there, and don't think I won't."

I felt really distracted that day, more than usual. It wasn't because of the increasing frustration from my Stigma. There was something else, something that was happening underneath the Stigma and the recovery of Gaia. I knew it would show itself eventually, whatever it was, but I hoped it was sooner or later.

* * *

"_Sister... sister..."_

"_I don't think she can hear you, brother," I could see blurs. Three. I felt my wrists and ankles were constricted by straps of some sort. I struggled against them, the blurs coming into focus._

"_She can us fine!" The first voice snapped. It was angry, young. The second was more calm but also young. The owner of the first voice grabbed my hair and was inches from my face. "Where's Mother, sister? We know you have her?" I couldn't say anything, no words came out of my mouth. Who was Mother? Their Mother?_

"_Maybe she doesn't have Mother..." A third voice, more masculine than the pervious two, said through sobs. The second one, with a roll of his eyes, pushed the other one's shoulder._

"_Where is Mother? Don't you want Mother back?" I didn't know who Mother was. I said nothing, feeling fear when I looked in his eyes. The greenish-blue eyes had pupils which slit like cats eyes. I struggled harder against my restraints as he gripped harder on my hair before letting go, slamming my head against cold ground and storming away._

"_Once Mother's here everything will be better, sister," The calm voice said. "We promise."_

"_We just want our Mother..." The most vocal one clenched his fists, a small red flame appearing on it. My eyes widened, recognising the Beta Spell I had on my own Materia. I broke free of my restraints and got up, and attacked the three men._

* * *

With a scream I shot up in the bed, breathing deeply with a cold sweat. I touched my bandage, feeling the pus drip down my fingers. It was so horrible. I turned the lamp on, pulling the Stigma stained pillow case off and taking pillows from Reno's side of the bed. Oddly my Stigma had been fine during the day ad now it had acted its worst.

I went to the bathroom and as I fixed on a new bandage I couldn't stop thinking about my nightmare. That wasn't a simple one. It was like the nightmare I had seven years ago, when Sephiroth burned down Nibelheim.

Frowning, I remembered Angie. She had been missing for ages now, and I had promised Nevina I'd find both her and Genesis. I felt odd about that man, I had seen photos of him and he did look like Angie, both of them looked like their mum. I really missed Angie. I still felt as though she wasn't coming back. I was still determined. I would find her and Genesis.

But right now... I was worried about those three men. Their Mother. Sephiroth wanted his Mother, they did look kind of like him... and... sister? How was I their sister?


	2. Unmasked

Unmasked

"Ye know, I always thought ye'd spend yer free time daein' more work," Nevina said behind me. "Then again, preparing to do Reno seems like hard work anyway..."

"If you didn't want to come then you could have said," I remarked back. "I just needed someone to talk to, sometimes Cloud's near-mute moods and Tifa's worrying can be repetitive."

"Ye ever on the phone tae Omen? He's a blast," Nevina stopped and browsed through lingerie racks, brushing back her long brown hair, which she had decided to part to the left rather than the right. Most of the length was really just hair extentions, but she couldn't be bothered waiting until it had grown naturally. "Now are ye lookin' fer 'simple seduction' or 'desperate and need cock' kinda thing?" She was actually very serious in her question. I raised my eyebrow at her and she shrugged.

"How bad is the second one?"

"Well really it's just not buyin' anythin' fae here, strippin' naked and fucking yerself til he gets intae the house," I nodded slowly as she held up a dark blue, skimpy nightie. "This is more simplistic. What dae ye think Reno'd want?"

"He's had none for two weeks..."

"He'll go for desperate and need pussy then," Nevina handed me the nightie grabbed a few others as we went to the dressing rooms. She waited outside while I started to change into the different outfits, or lack thereof. "So, how are ye and him getting on?"

"Good," I replied, trying on the dark blue nightie. It was really only just enough to cover my modesty. Just. "Are you sure this one's simple? Seems borderline desperate."

"Let me see." I pulled open the curtain and Nevina scanned the skimpy outfit. "Ehh... my mistake, that's more 'really need it but just gonna make you go through Hell first'," She checked the price tag and then shrugged. "No wonder, it's as cheap as dirt. If you wore this Reno, or you, would tear it right off." I pushed her out of the dressing room and changed into a white, less revealing one.

"So how's Omen anyway? I haven't talked to him in a while," I asked, not really liking the outfit. I changed into a black one as Nevina talked.

"Aye he's fine, been askin' fer ye and wit the fuck ye've been daein', oh an' he's coming round tae Edge soon," She replied. "Course, ye've been workin' wi' me and the WRO, Cloud and Tifa," I could tell by her tone she wanted to add something on. I changed back into my own clothes and left the dressing room, looking at Nevina suspiciously.

"Nev... how are your powers developing?" I stared her right in the eyes. She wouldn't beat around the bush or talk shit.

"Good enough tae read minds now," She answered honestly. I nodded and stupidly turned around to pay for my stuff. "Good enough tae know yer workin' fae Rufus." I froze and slowly tured back around to face the girl.

"You... no I'm not," I lied poorly, knowing she wouldn't buy it but the words were said anyway.

"I've known for a few weeks, Chris," Nevina kept a straight face the whole time. "I wis wondering how ye could say 'Fuck off Rufus' without moving your lips." I shifted my weight a little awkwardly, caught very suddenly. If she knew why didn't she say anything?

"I hate your powers," I eventually managed to say. Nevina smiled innocently at me before flattening out her sunny yellow dress.

"Omen says they'll be frantic fer a while but settle eventually," She said. "I mean, my Telekinesis is all fine an' dandy but I'll get other stuff maybe." Nevina was only half a Whisperer, she could have developed anything or all of her powers. Still the mind reading thing scared me a bit. Just the thought of someone being in my head like that worried me.

"You keep your mouth shut on this."

"Aye, but if I dae it jist means everyone will be dead pissed aff wi' ye," Nevina smiled as we walked to the till. I turned to her and narrowed my good, seeing eye.

"Shut it." I didn't even want to think after that. I just felt concerned that Nevina would pin point on my fears and that horrible nightmare I had two weeks back. I hadn't had any other dreams like that since then but I couldn't get it out my head.

Besides, Nevina would sometimes do that 'giving advice when you don't want it' thing Omen does all the time. I keep telling her it's bad for your health to stay around him for extended periods of time.

Despite that I felt bad about keeping everything a secret. Still I've done so much lying but I'd have to stop it soon. I would probably end up yelling at Rufus about it, he'd send Reno to calm me down, I'd still be pissed off for the rest of the day.


	3. Unclouded

Unclouded

I lay on the bed, Reno beside me, both of us breathing heavily. I stared at the ceiling as I caught my breath, feeling Reno shift his weight a few times as he was still tired as though he'd never been banged like that before. Eventually the red head lay on his side and begun to play with my hair.

"God I missed doing you," He grinned. I turned to him, then at the ripped nightie I bought when I was out with Nevina.

"Did you really have to rip it?" I asked, knowing his answer.

"What can I say, I was desperately horny," He kept grinning, still breathing quite deeply. I smiled a little, still breathing heavy myself.

"Just give me the money then and we're even," I told him as he laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Cute," He teased to make me glare at him.

"No. Never," I stated bluntly which made him laugh more. Giving in I gave a sigh and gave Reno the hug he was wanting. I was going to say something but instead I ended up yawning and closing my eyes.

"Did I sex you into a coma?" Reno hoped, hugging me tightly. I gave a groan and hugged back more.

"Lack of sleep."

"Nightmares?"

"Just one but the thought of it keeps me awake..." I sighed, pulling away and lying on my back again. "It's three guys with silver hair, one of them grabbed me by the hair and kept asking me 'Where's Mother? Where's Mother, sister?' as if I know their Mother ... I've never seen them before and they look nothing like me," I sighed again as Reno put his arm around me. "Plus they're eyes just scare me a bit... they're like... like Sephiroth's eyes. But they're like Angie's eyes too but their eyes were the same kind of..." Reno hugged me more, and I looked up at him. "And Nevina knows that Rufus is alive. Just thought I'd slip that in."

"Ah shit..." Reno lay on his back while I propped myself up on my arm and on my side. "That means the Boss is fucked..."

"She won't tell," I told him, trying to calm the red head. "I made her promise, she just found out by accident."

"Still now that someone knows we're in shit..." Reno sighed and covered his eyes with hand. "I don't wanna talk about this... I don't want to think about anything work related..." I moved closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"Re-re, what's wrong?" I asked quietly. He looked up at me and I kissed his forehead, running my fingers through his hair.

"... We lost Tseng and Elena..." He frowned, deeply upset by it. I could understand. They were his friends and comrades and I knew what it was like to lose people who were close to you. I could remember how upset I was when I lost Angie and how Reno was mirroring that pain. I lay on his bare chest and stroked it gently. His hand was on my shoulder and we just kept quiet for a good half hour. Occasionally I would hug him tighter but keep quiet the whole time.

At one point I sat up and took off my bandage on my eye, feeling pus leak out onto my face. I really didn't want to clean it again, instead taking a tissue from the bedside cabinet and wiping the black liquid off. It felt rough and sore on my face but I didn't show any pain until Reno took my hand away from the Stigma.

"Show me this more often," He told me, pulling me close to him as black dripped from my eye onto his shoulder. "I need to know now... how bad it is..."

"It's not gonna kill me," I said, pulling away from him and staring at him without blinking. "I'm not going to die. This won't kill me."

"Have you been watching?" Anger was seeping into his voice. "People are gettin' killed by this every day."

"I'm not one of them!" I snapped, getting off the bed and throwing on shorts and a top, walking out of the bedroom and outside. I wasn't mad at Reno, I just didn't want to fight with him. He had just lost his friends though and I acted a little insensitive there but I suppose if I wait a while until he falls asleep I can go back inside.

* * *

Sitting on the steps I stared out at the dark, seeing headlights of a motorbike in the distance. I stood up, wondering if it was Cloud until two more sets of headlights appeared. Raising my eyebrow I walked out onto the dirt road as they got closer and stopped in front of me. My fighting instincts kicked in and I clenched my fists tightly as the three men approached me.

"Well if isn't our sister?" The youngest looking one smirked. His short silver hair covered his face... in fact it was like Oblivion's hair bar the colour being different. His one visible eye's pupil turned into a slit. These were the men who were in my dream.

"What the Hell do you want?" I growled, ready to attack if they tried anything. The youngest one approached me and I backed away, Aura warning him not to get near me. He stopped, backing away as did the other two.

"We just wanted to see our sister before we pay our brother a visit," The longer haired one said, smiling the way another silver haired man did two years ago. "Is that so wrong?"

"It is when we're not family," I remarked, the oldest looking one then gasped a bit and I could tell he would cry.

"But you _are_ our sister," He sobbed a little, to which the long haired one rolled his eyes.

"Be quiet Loz, don't make our sister uncomfortable," He ordered calmly. I growled a little more, my eyes darting back to the house to make sure Reno wasn't there.

"I'll ask again... what the Hell do you want?" I built up my Aura and resisted the urge to throw it at them.

"Don't you know? We're going back to Mother," The youngest one smiled childishly but in a twisted way. "And we need to find her sister, doesn't Shinra know where She is?" I froze suddenly. He knew Rufus was alive? Shit.

"... Who is your Mother?" I asked carefully, surpressing my Aura to show them I didn't mean harm.

"You know who Mother is!" The youngest nearly screamed, like he was about to throw a fit at my apparent stupidity.

"Kadaj, calm down," The long haired one, still in a steady voice. The only one who hadn't showed any emotional changes. Also the only one who remained anonymous to me. "Sorry for my brothers... over emotional dispositions."

"Hey! Mother told you not to be mean Yazoo!" Loz yelled. I turned to see Reno's eye peaking through the closed curtains and I got offensive again.

"Get away from here," I ordered. "Now!" Kadaj glared at me, his teeth gritting.

"Fine, if that's what our sister wants we'll respect her desire," He galred, backing off a little. "Even though we can stop the Stigma." With that he and the other two walked away to their bikes. I kept staring at them until they drove off and away. At that point Reno was behind me, his arms around me.

"Who the Hell were they?" He asked me.

"The guys from my dream..." I frowned. "They could be brothers I guess... I mean they all look really alike. Kept calling me sister and they want Mother... who I apparently know..." I yawned before finishing off my answer. "And they know Rufus is alive."

"Shit soon all of Gaia will know..." Reno groaned. I turned to him and patted his chest before putting my hand down the back of his boxers and grabbing his arse.

"Think about something other than work, Re-re," I told him as his eyes widened a bit.

"Fuck Chris your eye," I could feel the pus dripping down my face the entire time I removed the bandages. I wouldn't be surprised if it was all over the left side of my face.

"I'll clean it then I'm going to bed," I told him. "Look, we'll talk to Rufus about this tomorrow and... maybe we can get help from Cloud and the others... gah that'll be fun explaining to everyone..."

"They'll get over it," Reno shrugged, following me inside. "They got over the fact that we're dating, right?"

"Just," I smiled, kissing him quickly then wiping off the Stigma pus from his face. "I'll be in bed in a few minutes. Unless you're too tired we could go for a second round."

"Hmmm, we'll see," Reno grinned and squeezed my shoulder before kissing my right cheek. "Love you Chris."

"Love you too Re-re," I replied, smiling softly. I remember when Reno blurted that out in December last year when we were at Tifa's bar. Yuffie and Omen agreed that we were both too stubborn to say it before the other did, but like to think Reno was drunk enough throw caution to the wind. I was probably drunk enough to say I loved him back but either way I did love the idiot and he loved me so it made us both happy.

But as soon as I woke up tomorrow we'd have to start acting... if my hunch is right then these men... well they weren't really old enough to be men but regardless if they wanted Mother... Jenova? We'd have to stop that... but all that's left of Jenova was stuck in the Northern Crater, if there was anything left of Sephiroth's Mother...


	4. The Call

The Call

I sat at the bar waiting for the kettle to heat up, two cups sitting beside the coffee mug with had ground coffee beans in it. The kettle clicked and I put the water into the mug while Tifa came back down from upstairs and went to the sink, cleaning a few dishes there.

"Tifa, I'll get them you just take a break," I told her. She turned to me with a small smile but continued washing up.

"It's fine, Omen, there's not much left and I doubt they'll kill me," She replied.

"I dunno, those plates can get pretty vicious," I joked, drying off the dishes she cleaned. "How's Denzel and Marlene doing?"

"They're fine..." Tifa sighed. "Well, Denzel's Stigma isn't getting any better but I'm glad it isn't getting worse." I nodded, Shera's Stigma was the same. "I hope they find a cure soon, it'd do everyone a world of good."

"It's like the Planet really doesn't want to give us a break," I frowned, turning on the radio just for background noise. "What about Chris? I was talking to Nev the other day and I haven't heard from her lately."

"She's been acting like Cloud recently..." Tifa frowned. The radio said something about the Mako levels becoming lower around Midgars but still dangerous nearby Reactors.

The phone upstairs began ringing and Tifa sighed, continuing to wash up as I dried off the remaining dishes. Tap water, the phone and the radio filling the silence.

"He's not here anymore..." Tifa muttered to herself, and maybe to the phone too. I went and poured two cups of coffee when the brunette gave in and went off to answer the call. After drinking a little I listened to the radio.

"_... Should Shinra be held financially responsible for the damage done to the Planet?"_

"Yes..." I mumbled at the radio. Thinking of Shinra I wondered how Christie and Reno were doing. Whenever I asked Christie she wouldn't talk about it much, maybe one or two word answers and the occasional full sentence. Don't know why she'd keep it all hush-hush I mean we all accept her relationship with him. He's a great laugh and all.

My phone vibrated and I put down the cup, taking it out my pocket. It couldn't have been from Cid, I'd told him I was in Edge alright and I'd phone him later on. I opened up my messages. The recent one was from Nevina.

_You in Edge? Wanna come to Kalm later? Xoxoxo_

I text back, saying I'd come round tomorrow since I'm hanging with Tifa today. I suddenly felt as though a big cloud crept over me, and not the Cloud I wanted over me as well. It was when the ringing of the phone stopped, the silence and then Tifa returning down the stairs with a frown minutes later. I filled the other cup and handed it to her and she took it in thanks, drinking it.

"Who was it?" I asked curiously, sipping my own coffee.

"It was Reno," Tifa replied. "He said he has work for Christie and Cloud, said it was important."

"That's weird..." I wondered allowed. "Whatkind of work could Reno have? Did he say?"

"Just that he had work for them," The brunette frowned a little more. "Cloud didn't answer his phone again... I don't know where he's gone or what he does anymore..." I felt really bad for Tifa, she lost her best friend, someone she loved, but he's still alive and he's just igoring everyone who cares about him. Mind you Christie's now acting the same but to a lesser extent.

"Does he still look after the flowers?" I offered, hoping that maybe that could give her a lead or a clue at least. Tifa finished her coffee and put it in the sink.

"Maybe... I could go there and see..." She wondered to herself.

"Why don't you take Marlene? You know get her out the house for a while," I suggested. "I'll look after Denzel so you don't have to worry."

"Thank you, Omen..." Tifa smiled at me and I smiled back. "I just... wish Cloud would help.. I wish I knew what was going on in his head..." I nodded quietly as she went upstairs to get Marlene. I took my phone out again and texted Christie. I asked what Reno's work offer was and sent a couple of hugs and kisses as well. I waved goodbye to Tifa and Marlene and a minute after that I got Christie's reply. She really does text fast for someone who does it rarely.

_Not your business_

Mean. I'm not sure if she's intending to be cold and sharp but she really is getting like that and distant too. Sighing I went upstairs to keep Denzel company. He was such a good kid and it was a shame that he had to suffer this damn Stigma.

* * *

And this ends the introduction to the story, now this is where the story really begins.


	5. Virtue Lost

Virtue Lost

"What's taking Cloud so long?" I sighed, hands on my hips and staring out the window, searching for Cloud's bike. "You sure Tifa got him?"

"Well I told her to leave a message," Reno shrugged, leaning back on the couch. "Plus you left a message too for good measure." I nodded, rubbing my right eye a bit. "Chris you sure you're okay with this? I mean not telling them about Jenova's head?"

Jenova's head, the only existing cluster of Cells and only remains of Sephiroth's Mother. It was simply dubbed that because I looked and it looks nothing like a head, it's just green liquid and blue tissue. I'm glad Magnetism came in handy otherwise I doubt Rufus would have told me about it. However he did order me not to tell Cloud about it. Arse.

"I have a feeling he won't come," I frowned, turning away from the window and sitting down beside Reno. I turned to him and crossed my legs. "What do you think we'll do if Cloud refuses?"

"Ehh... well we could try someone else?" He shrugged. "Hey what about Vincent? He used to be a Turk, right? ... No?" I sighed and got up, walking about the room slowly, looking at the walls.

"He isn't a Turk, and I doubt he wants to help anyone," I started, staring at the roof. "It was a few months after Meteor. We went to Aerith's grace to pay respects and next thing we know Vincent buggers off with a cold 'bye'," I calmed myself, hearing my own frustration. "I followed him, yelled at him for a bit, he said shit and no one's seen him since..." I turned to Reno, who was sitting straight up on the couch now. "Vincent was close to Angie, and I think after she... disappeared he just grew distant from us." I refused to say that Angie was dead. There was nothing that would make me believe that until I find her body.

"No phone?" Reno looked at me inquisitively as I got up again, looking outside for Cloud.

"When he left, he dropped it on purpose. There's no way we've been able to contact him," I answered, staring down at the floor. "The arsehole just left and gave practically no reason why."

I wandered around the room restlessly for a while, me and Reno not saying anything. I really didn't understand Vincent's departure. It was like he and Cloud were the same person but different ages. Sighing I eventually sat down on the floor and thought about what I should do. I could always see Nevina and see how she's doing. Her Geostigma was now on both her hands. On her right is was like a black sore on the back of her hand, and on the left it stemmed from her engagement ring. It was spreading badly, just like my own was becoming more painful day by day. Yeah I think I'll see Nevina after Rufus talks to Cloud.

I heard Reno shift and answer his ringing phone, standing up and pacing around. I got up and stood by him, wondering who was talking.

"Hello?" Reno said cautiously. From that I could the number was withheld.

"_Is sister there?" _I froze at the voice. That was Kadaj.

"How did you get this number?" Reno started growling at the young man, obviously remembering him from two nights ago.

"_I asked if I could talk to sister,"_ The voice grew colder and more demanding. I took Reno's phone and put it on speaker.

"What the Hell do you want?" I asked, my voice immediantly becoming hostile.

"_Not even a hello? Even after all Mother did she could never teach you manners,"_ Kadaj scoffed. I wasn't impressed with him either so we're even. _"Speaking of which, where is Mother? We know you're hiding her."_

"I don't have a clue who your Mother is," I snapped. This guy just couldn't take a hint.

"_You do know Mother!"_ He yelled back, sounding angry and childish which made me raise an eyebrow. _"I'll ask nicely: Where's Mother?"_ I bit my lip, thinking hard about what to say next.

"Fine, I'll tell you," I hushed Reno before he could object. "Your Mother's in the Forgotten City. You'll find your Mother there." Sadly, he could see through the lie and he scoffed.

"_Tell me? You're leading me on,"_ He seemed to be smirking, I could tell that.

"Now what makes you think that?" I asked, trying to sound sweet maybe to irritate him.

"_Because I do think you have Mother there,"_ He replied. Reno was getting angrier and eventually took the phone from my hand.

"Listen we don't have your Mother!" He yelled. This was one of the rare times he got angry. All I could hear was chuckling as a response.

"_No need to shout!"_ Kadaj chuckling died down a little. Reno was now gritting his teeth and would have launched himself at the boy is he was in front of us.

"Listen you son of a-"

"_I don't want to talk to you anymore," _He interrupted, his voice incredibly serious and chilling. _"Put the President on."_ Reno turned to me, incredibly shocked at the request. We knew that Kadaj knew that Rufus was alive. But being so blunt as to ask to talk to him? That was just sending trouble out into the open. I took the phone from Reno's hand, taking it off speaker phone as I did so.

"... The President is busy at the moment," I told him sternly and then hung up the phone. I rubbed Reno's shoulders. "Re-re, look at me," He sighed and turned away, so I shook him a little. "C'mon, look at me," Reno turned to me, and in his eyes I could still see he was angry at Kadaj. "Calm down Reno, it'll be alright. We'll make sure he doesn't get what he wants." Reno nodded, taking his from from me and contacting the bar. He waited for a while before a familiar voice picked up.

"_Hello? Strife Delivery Service,"_ Omen? What was he doing? Oh yeah, Nevina said he was dropping by.

"Omen, what the Hell?" Reno groaned. "Put Tifa on, man."

"_Oh hi Reno! You okay? You sound shaky, like kinda weird-ish, something up?"_ Omen said cheerily, as usual, and ignoring the question to ask his own. Some things never change. _"Oh, Tifa's not in, she went out with Marlene, want me to pass a message?" _Reno sighed and shook his head.

"It's fine, does she have her phone on her?"

"_Always does, Reno. Always does."_

"Right, catch ya later, Omen."

"_Righty, bye. Tell Chris I said hi!"_ I was about to say hi but Reno hung up and grinned at me. Cheeky bastard. He then started to phone Tifa's phone.

"_Hello?"_ I could hear Tifa's voice on the other end. The volume on his phone was quite loud today, or maybe it's because I'm right next to him.

"Tifa, where's Cloud? Can you tell him to hurry?" Reno asked quickly.

"_Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine, Tifa. Just get Cloud to come here soon," He quickly hung up and I stared at him. "What?"

"Go sit and calm down, you can take out your frustrations later," I told him. "I'm gonna wait outside for Cloud."

* * *

I sat on the stairs for about an hour until I heard a motorbike coming closer. I stood up and walked down as Cloud approached, stopping his bike and approaching me, almost passing me until I grabbed his arm and stared at his face. There was blood on his eyebrow. Plus his weapon was with him so something was wrong.

"Cloud, let me see it," I said, activating my Cure Materia. The blonde pulled away and I gripped his arm tighter. "Cloud," I felt as though I was dealing with a stubborn child. I healed his cut and he pulled away, staring at me blankly. "What happened to you?"

"Got attacked, let's go," He answered bluntly, walking up the stairs.

"Oh, by the way," I said, going along with his cold attitude. "Reno's in there, and he needs to cool off." Cloud scoffed a little and got his sword ready. That new sword he had grown attatched to since he put made the Buster Sword mark Zack's grave, as Tifa told me.

As soon as we had opened the door Reno flung out his baton, to which Cloud parried with his sword. I entered as Reno backed away and then charged at Cloud, who sidestepped and the red head stumbled out and Cloud slammed the door in his face. I held in my laugh as the silence lasted. Reno then tried to get back in.

"Okay, so you're good," He said, getting the door slammed in his face with Cloud locking the door. I laughed, holding a hand at my mouth as I did so. "Oh great, thanks Chris I love you too!" Cloud stared as Rude entered the room. The man remained silent as he looked at us both through his dark sunglasses. Reno started knocking on the door but that stopped once Rude and Cloud held their weapons at one another.

"Alright, down boys," I said, standing between the weapons and lowering them. I stood a little aways from Rude, closer to Cloud.

"Good, you fight like the Soldier you once claim to be," Rufus entered the room in that wheel chair, obscured by the white sheet that helped him conceal his Stigma, wounds and Jenova's head. "You haven't lost your touch." Cloud stared at the President for a few moments before fully recognising him.

"Rufus Shinra?" He then glanced at Rude and I. "Do I feel sorry for you." Not surprisingly, both of us shifted a little uncomfortably. Rufus then coughed as I shifted closer to the door.

"The day of the explosion," He began, I could sense him going off on a tangent to avoid explaining himself. Cloud could too and he was having none of it.

"What do want from me?" Rufus was actually ignoring him and continued speaking. "Who were the guys who attacked me?" The guys who attacked him? He couldn't Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo could he? Cloud groaned as Rufus kept speaking and he spoke louder. "I'm leaving!"

"Cloud," I turned to him as Rufus fell silent. The President then went for a different tactic: Being blunt.

"We need your assistance."

"Not interested," Cloud scoffed, turning his back to Rufus.

"Cloud hear him out," I pleaded, although it ended up sound more like an order when I said it. With a frown Cloud turned around. Rufus smirked from underneath the sheet and I crossed my arms.

"Now I understand that Shinra... owes the Planet a lot," The President started. "It goes without saying that my company and I are responsible for putting the world in the sorry state it's in. Therefore we believe it's our duty to set things right."

"Eh, not to interrupt or anything, but I'm still out here," I unlocked the door and let Reno back in, and he quickly made his way behind me. I lowered my hands and he took one of them.

"We have begun an investigation in Sephiroth's wake," Rufus continued, looking at Cloud. "It's been only two years, and somehow the world has managed to get back on it's feet, yet cannot shake off its past. I think you know what I mean," He gestured towards me, showing his own Stigma in the process. "The Geostigma. People blame the Reactors, Mako energy, even the Lifestream for the disease, but isn't that blame misplaced?" Cloud's interest was really waning now. "The Lifestream has existed as long as the Planet has, and even Mako energy has been a part of our lives for over forty years. Yet there has been no sign of the Stigma in recorded history and I can think of only one thing that changed in that time: The arrival of Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth is dead," Cloud countered, looking away and refusing to believe that Sephiroth was still able to act beyond the grave.

"He has, but has his mind died?" Rufus responded. "What if he somehow survived and is coursing through the Lifestream undiffused," Cloud was looking down now. "I understand it is merely my speculation. However we can't cure the Stigma until we know the truth, so we searched... do you know where, Cloud?" When Cloud didn't respond for a while.

"The Northern Crater, Cloud," I stated, making his head turn. "They went to the Northern Crater... we... they didn't find anything. Nothing at all." I felt horrible lying to Cloud, but I felt like it had to be done. Reno squeezed my hand as I spoke.

"However, not all went as planned," Rufus continued. "We were... interrupted."

"Interrupted how?" Cloud asked.

"Three... men," Reno started awkwardly. "They attacked us..."

"Kadaj, and his brothers," Rufus nodded. "They'll be after you next, Cloud. If they haven't already found you."

"Leave me out of this," Cloud snapped.

"Why? Your ties to Sephiroth run as deep as ours do," Rufus was smirking again. "However, Christie's ties to Angevale are also relevant, but regardless, if Kadaj's goal is to prepare for the moment, we stand in his way as his greatest threat."

"Moment?" Cloud asked, looking up at Rufus.

"Sephiroth... reborn," The President replied. The thought of Sephiroth returning made my skin crawl.

"Are you done talking?" Cloud frowned, fed up with this discussion. That made Rufus chuckle.

"Very well, let us get to the issue at hand," How nice of him to slip in that little fact. Just because Angie was tied to Shinra, she wasn't the cause of Geostigma. "In order to combat our latest threat, we need someone of your expertise. Will you join us, former Soldier Cloud?" Cloud turned to me once Rufus finished talking. Great, he's sussed me out.

"... In my head," Yeah... Cloud only imagined that he was one. When he opened the door he turned to me. "What's the stuff about Mother?" It _was_ Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo who attacked him. I sighed and shook my head.

"I honestly have no idea," I told him. "I don't know who they mean by Mother."

"I assume that Kadaj mentioned something?" Rufus asked, his tone not making Cloud any more impressed. Not that he was anyway.

"Rufus... if you're hiding something..." The blonde didn't turn to face the President. He was ready to leave now.

"I would never hide anything. Not from a comrade," Cloud scoffed again at that comment. He was right though, since Rufus can talk a load of shit. "But you and Christie share the same motives, don't you? Both of you want to cure the Stigma. Naturally for the sake of those orphans you live with," Cloud's eyes were focused on me and I could feel his anger at what I've done. "Don't you want to see the smiles return to their faces? All we want, in the end, is to rebuild our world, Cloud." Turning around, Cloud was at a loss for words.

"But I..."

"C'mon Cloud, think about," Reno started. Oh please don't say what I think you'll say. "Together we could rebuild Shinra." He said it. I elbowed him in the stomach and he grunted in pain. Oh come on I didn't do it that hard.

"Not interested," Cloud finished, walking out. Sighing, I went out and followed him.

* * *

"Cloud!" I vaulted over the banister as Cloud walked quickly to his bike, ignoring me. "Cloud get back here!" I shouted as he ignored me. With a groan I Magnetised his sword and dragged him on his back until he was at my feet. He glared at me and I shrugged back. "You know I won't let go," Cloud stood up and didn't talk. "What the Hell has gotten into you?"

"Me? What about you?" He retaliated. "You've been working for Shinra this whole time and not once did you think to tell us?"

"You're one to talk, Stigma!" I insulted, jabbing him in his covered arm. "Does Tifa know about that? Does anyone?" Asking Cloud questions and expecting answers was like finding a needle in a haystack.

"No," He replied, avoiding eye contact. "How could you not tell us that Rufus was alive? What is he hiding?"

"I think the fact that his life would be at stake if I did say anything," I snapped. "And I can't say."

"Who's loyalties are more important?" Cloud narrowed his eyes. I clenched my fists, feeling my own anger build.

"Cloud we're both being hypocritical here," I tried to reason. "Look I'm doing whatever I can to find a cure for the Geostigma, and you are too," Sighing, I straightened up. "I've been doing it my way and you've been doing it yours. Cloud can you please just help us? I really thought you were past this. If not for me then for Denzel, Marlene and Tifa."

"... Christie, what are they?" He asked.

"As I said, I have no idea," I said. My Magnetism faded and Cloud turned and walked away. "Cloud can you please listen?" He ignored me and drove off. I sighed, turning around to see Reno walking down the stairs.

"You okay Chris?" He asked.

"Do I look okay?" I responded. Sighing again I paced around. "Cloud... I knew he wouldn't help."

"Hey I was the idiot who said we could rebuild Shinra," Reno put his hands on my shoulders. "We'll figure out something, okay? C'mon you gotta calm down." I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Right... right," I nodded. "Reno, I'm gonna see Nevi. I need to check up on her. Then I'll try sort things out with Cloud and find out what's going on with Kadaj's group."

"Keep in contact," Reno kissed me and I smiled. I walked off, sending a quick text to Nevina to tell her I was coming by. Even though I was putting on a brave face on I was still worried about everything. It was as though I couldn't function properly anymore.


	6. Slipping

Slipping

"_Nevi, I'm coming round to check on you. Just don't leave the house and... don't answer it until I get there. Trust me, okay? I'll be there soon." _I stopped Chris' message there and deleted it, heading back intae my room. I wis midway of gettin' dressed. I put on my dark blue jeans and white camisole top along wi' my black converse shoes. Chris sounded a bit odd but after she came round I suppose it'd be alright.

I checked the clock, seeing that it was past noon and I hadnae eaten anything. I didnae eat much, I guess old habits die hard, even after seven year. I put in my tear drop earrings and fixed my necklace. I wanted tae fidget wi' my bracelet and ring but I knew that'd be a bit much. Again, old habits. I went intae my kitchen and looked around fer somethin' tae eat, eventually deciding that a banana fae the fruit bowl would be better.

While I ate I looked out the window, my vase of red tulips sitting there, being loud as always. Might go and get some new ones later on in the week. I still liked my vase of fake white roses in my living room, splattered in red paint wi' an old paintbrush by them. That wis my favourite decorations. Genesis liked them tae, he got me the flowers tae begin wi' anyway.

I missed that bugger. Sure I should be mad at him fer leavin' me without coming back but he promised so I can wait. Shame I've been waiting about two an' a half year, maybe longer. I didnae have a clue how I wis managing tae go along without having him wi' me, guess I wis jist used tae him no bein' around.

Kinda missed his sister tae. Angie's a nice lass she's a lot like Genesis, jist a little more... I suppose that wis a good thing. Still the fact that she reminded me of him made me kinda upset. Find it funny how I'm the one who found her first... jist a little.

I went intae my living room and looked at the old photos I kept there. The one of me and my da' on my twenty-first. Fives years ago. Two years later Marissa and Cissnei went and fuckin' killed him. Three year without him, still felt weird after all this time. Next tae it wis a photo of me and Marissa before she left tae be a Turk. That wis when I wis seventeen. Before she became a heartless bitch. Before I knew she wis an Angel or Daemon or Seraphim thing or witever she claimed tae be. Next tae that wis me and Genesis, when I wis twenty-three, when we were in Gongaga... after my da' died. After Genesis proposed. It was the only picture of us I kept out in the house. I put the others in a box under my bed when I got back from Gongaga when Omen dropped me off. I developed this photo and framed it.

My house phone started ringing, which startled me a wee bit but I went and answered it, swaying a little like I always did when I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Nevi! Hi, how ya been?" _It was jist Omen. I guess he wis probably at the bar. _"Listen, listen, I'm not doing anything tonight so when Tifa gets back from the church do ya wanna go out for dinner?"_

"Finally stopped bein' an arse bandit?" I grinned. Omen laughed doon the phone fer a minute or so, caught aff guard.

"_Sorry sweetie, still gay," _He replied eventually. _"So you up for it?"_ I looked around the room, my eyes then looking at the phone. I thought about Christie's message. I dunno...

"Ehh... no the now, right? Jist... got some things tae dae..." I said unconvincingly. I knew Omen wouldnae press me fer it.

"_Ah well, can't force you," _He replied, sounding a wee bit disappointed. _"Well if you're up for it later let me know, okay? Love you!"_

"Aye, love ye tae," I nodded, hanging up. I started tae wander around my house, looking at my Stigma. I couldnae believe it when it spread tae both my hands. Wis more on my fingers on my left hand though.

The door started banging and I spun around. It wis like the banging Marissa did when she was trying tae kidnap me fer Shinra. I flicked my hand and the knife on the mantle lifted itself fae its place intae my hand.

"Who is it?" I asked as normally as I could. I gripped Painted Rose tighter. I'm glad that blonde weirdo gave me it. So glad I met that blonde weirdo tae be honest.

"Sister, don't you remember me?" The smooth voice came fae behind the door. I didnae recognise the voice one bit.

"Fuck aff!" I yelled, backing away when the door broke open and some guy wi' silver hair barged in. I held up Painted Rose at him and snarled like a dog. "Ye get the fuck away fae me, ye hear!?"

"But sister, don't you want to come with us? We can bring back Mother if you help," The weirdo smirked. I didnae take my eyes aff him. If I wisnae tryin' tae protect myself I'd be shocked at his appearance.

"Hey!" The guy turned around and Christie grabbed his arm, elbowing him in the face and knockin' him doon. Chris grabbed my wrist, making me drop my knife and pulled me out my apartment.

* * *

"C'mon, get on, I'll take you to Healen- Nev duck!" I ducked under bullet fire while Chris got out her Dual Hounds and blocked them as that man shot at the two of us. She loaded a Tesla shot and fired it in his chest when he got close, quickly running tae her bike and getting on, as did I. She drove off quickly before the guy could get us.

As Chris drove tae Healen I kept watch behind us incase he wis following. Eventually I got bored and turned back round tae Chris.

"Who wis that guy?" I asked her. Chris didnae answer fer a while, only waiting til we were closer tae Healen.

"That was Yazoo... him and his brothers want to find their Mother," She replied. We reached Healen and she drove up tae one of the lodges, stopping her bike and getting aff. "They could be linked to the Stigma, so we can't let them gather people who have it."

"Kids you mean," I corrected, getting aff as well and followin' her up tae the lodge. "Wit happens if they dae dae that?"

"I don't know but I don't want to find out," Chris pushed open the door and went up tae Reno, givin' him a kiss and nodding tae Rude. "Guys, new job for you." The red head started me up and doon fer a while befer lookin' at Chris.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Yazoo attacked her. I think he's heading to Edge, and that's where I'm going," Chris summerised quickly. "Reno, Rude, can you guys just please look after Nevina. She's a target now and we can't let them get her."

"Oi can ye no talk about me as if I'm no here?" I asked.

"Sorry Nevina," Chris nodded, then kissed Reno again. "I'll find out what they're doing, I promise."

"Be careful," Reno told her as left the lodge. I felt a sudden sharp pain in my head as I sat doon on the couch. "You okay?"

"Aye, aye I'm fine..." I rubbed my temples to calm the pain. Wisnae working tae well. It wis like wit happened when I first noticed my Whisperer skills were growing. Maybe it wis jist that.


	7. Interrogation

Interrogation

I had followed Yazoo to Edge, finding him driving a truck rather than his bike when I first met him. I had parked my bike outside of Tifa's bar and followed him on foot. Much to my surprise he stopped not too far from the bar anyway, just around the middle of town. He then started to wander around and while he was out of sight I looked into his truck. He had taken the keys with him and it was locked. I wasn't prepared to break it open or use Magnetism in case he came back so I walked away from it.

I was now leaning against a building, waiting for Yazoo to notice me. I was a good few hours of waiting, late afternoon, until I stood up, seeing someone familiar.

"Denzel?" I gasped, seeing him get into the truck with the other kids. They all had Stigma. I had seen them around Edge. Yazoo was entering the driver's seat but he looked up and took notice of me, smirking as walked. By this time now the only ones in the area were me, Yazoo and the kids.

Once Yazoo reached me he passed me a little, about to enter an alleyway.

"Do you want to speak in private, sister?" He asked calmly. I grunted a little and followed him, ready to attack him if need be. I kept my Dual Hounds with me, I usually put them on my bike. I knew I would need them.

* * *

When we were midway in the alley I triggered my Dual Hounds, knocking him in the back of the head. As he lay on the ground I stood above him, holding my weapon to his face.

"What do you want with the kids infected with the Stigma?" I snapped almost immediantly. Yazoo smirked up at me, getting onto his feet and standing calmly in front of me.

"Don't you want a cure, sister?" He asked. Oh fuck this sister shit. "Don't you want to see Mother again?"

"Rather keep your Mother in the ground where she belongs," I snarled, taking a swing at him that he dodged. He kicked me in the shins but I swept my leg around and knocked him down with me, rolling backwards and getting back up, loading a Tesla shot. Before I could shoot it Yazoo brought out his gun and smacked me in the face with it, my Tesla blast flying off into another direction.

I dodged his bullets and kept my distance, clenching my fists and breathing deeply, triggering Aura in my right eye and projecting it onto Yazoo, blasting him into a wall. I didn't expect him to recover so quickly because I soon found myself blocking his incoming punches and kicks. I had to be faster than him since it was like fighting myself. He was surprisingly good for his age.

He grabbed my arm and swung me into the brick wall. I felt blood gush down from my nose but I blasted Aura at him and slammed my fist into his chest. We returned to the fist fighting, Yazoo using more kicks than punches and vice versa for myself. When he threw a punch at me I grabbed his arm, making him stumble.

"Where'd a kid like you learn to fight this good?" I asked, kicking him three times in the stomach and then kicking him backwards. Yazoo just smirked and pulled out his gun again.

"From the best, sister," He shot at the Dual hounds, aiming for the straps and breaking them with his bullets. I knew that wasn't luck. Not only was he good in hand-to-hand, he was an amazing sharpshooter.

I winced as I drew my natural blades out, blood staining them. I cartwheeled and slammed my blades into his chest, but he dodged easily, kicking me in the face. He really enjoyed hitting there the bastard. I deflected his bullets with my blades and cut his legs, piercing my blades into his shoulders and against a wall.

"Let the kids go," I snarled. Yazoo kept smirking at me. "Listen you freak, what the fuck do you want with them? Why is the Stigma so important?" His smirk faded and his eyes studied me, looking at me as though I was some alien creature. It was like he had a sudden realisation.

"I'll apologise in advance for this, sister," I felt something press against my stomach and my eyes shot down, seeing his gun and-

Wait... that was familiar. I reconsied that gun...

"Don't you even-" My sentence was cut off as he pulled trigger and I pulled away, stepping back as blood seeped from my stomach. I feel to my knees before collapsing onto the ground, watching his blurred figure limp away, blood trailing behind him as a pool formed around me.

I half-expected Oblivion to appear in front of me and tell me it was finally time for me to kick the bucket. Or maybe Omen telling me he couldn't do anything to save me this time. There was no one coming for me though. I was left again to let all my blood drain out of my body. I guess it was one of those moments in which I'd remember all the moments in my life that changed it...

No. I don't die that easy. It takes more than a buller wound to kill me. No fatalistic mood for me. I won't die. I refuse to. I refuse to fucking die!

Still... my consciousness was fading quickly. I didn't want to fall asleep. I might not wake up.

The last thing I remember before passing out was my phone ringing...


	8. Sweet Words

Sweet Words

Ahh my fuckin' head is killin' me. I wis stuck in the lodge wi' Reno and Rude, well jist Reno 'cause Rude went out a wee while ago tae talk tae Rufus or somethin'. I wis so fuckin' bored I turned tae practicing my Whisperer powers again. I missed how my da' used tae tell me how tae use them but now I could only learn by trial an error.

Didn't realise that method wis so fuckin' sore!

I wis starin' out the window wi' Reno on the couch behind me. I kept rubbin' at my temples and mumbling, tryin' tae make the pain go away. It wis like people were blethering away in my head. I took a breath in and tried tae focus. It wis tae difficult tae start wi' but eventually I heard someone talkin'.

_Chris... Christie... uhh, I really love you and... no, that's stupid. Let's see... Christie you're... a beautiful woman... well she's psychotic at times... can't say that... ah fuck! Why does this have to be so hard!?_

"Wit has tae be so hard?" I asked, turning around and fellin' the headache piss aff. Reno looked up at me as if he had seen Sephiroth. "Ye know I'm gettin' better at this Reno," I looked down at this hands. He wis holdin' a silver ring with a fuckin' massive diamond on it. He noticed me lookin' and quickly hid it, makin' me scoff and sit by him. "Reno, wit's up?"

"Gaaah," Wis his response. I laughed at him then he pushed me a bit. "Look Nevi... ah you know what, you're the best person to talk to..." He pulled out the ring again and showed it to me. "How did Genesis propose to you?" He wis... gonnae pop the question tae Chris?

"Ehh... well it wisnae a real proposal like gettin' doon on one knee and shit," I recalled. "He just asked. He wisnae one fer mincin' words," I started tae fidget wi' my own engagement ring. "He telt me he'd come back tae marry me, once he wis done his business wi' the Goddess." I had never telt anyone how Genesis proposed. It wis jist somethin' I kept tae myself.

"You're not the best for help, you know that right?" Reno deadpanned. I jist laughed again.

"Fuck aff," I said. "But seriously, ye really want tae marry Chris? Since when? How long have ye had that?"

"Yes, I do," Reno sighed, leaning back on the chair. "Thing is... Chris isn't the marrying type, well she doesn't seem like it. Plus neither of us want to settle down and take a back seat while everyone else gets to fight because that's Christie's life's work, that's what she's dedicated herself to. Then there's..." As he trailed off I focused on his thoughts again.

_Fuck why can't this be more fucking simple? Chris, I love you but you're a nightmare..._

"Tae complicate things further, somethin' else's up?" I finished fer him. The red head frowned and nodded.

"I might quit the Turks," Reno no a Turk? That's something I cannae see happenin'. "Shinra's done for, and I guess I'm only a Turk in name."

"And Chris is an Avalanche member in name... I guess?" I replied shitily. "That's how ye two work so well. Ye's fuck aff and do yer own sort of insane work that conflicts with one another and somehow manage to make that work out," I moved so I wis sitting cross legged on the couch. "Jist ask her, I mean I'm sure she'll say aye."

"Maybe not aye, Nevi," Reno grinned. "Still, ya really think so? I really don't think she's the marrying type."

"It's 'cause she's borderline psychotic, aye?" I smiled as Reno stared at me blankly. "Wit? That means psychotic ginger children," Reno then pushed me and I pushed back. That'd actually be funny tae see Chris bein' a mum. Those children would be messed up. Well so would my waynes.

"I was gonna propose when I got back but... with everything that's happening I'm gonna wait," Reno quickly put the ring away as Rude came intae the room. "The other employees give you any leads?"

"Not yet," Rude answered shortly.

"Other employees?" I asked. "Ye mean there's more people here? Like more Turks and shit?" Reno shifted a wee bit in his seat and Rude looked out the windae.

"There's other employees, yeah, but the only Turks left are me, Rude, Elena and the Director," Okay, then wit happened tae... "Cissnei died in the Shinra building."

"Oh... she died saving my life then..." I muttered. Holy fuck, I didnae know she wis dead. I couldnae believe that, I mean we werenae friends or anything. "I don't get it."

"She promised Marissa to take care of you," Rude answered. Oh right.

"Yeah, not only were you wanted so much by Shinra, you had Marissa, Linda and Cissnei throwing themselves into harm's way to make sure you were alive," Reno said lightheartedly. "Not that any of us wanted you dead to begin with.

"Comfortin'," I pushed Reno and grinned. "But what about Elena and Tseng? Wit's happened tae them?"

"We don't know," Rude answered yet again, being quite vocal the day. "We had to leave them behind when coming back from the Northern Crater... we can only hope Kadaj's gang haven't done anything to them."

"Yeah..." Reno frowned, I could see the cogs in his head tryin' tae think of something else tae talk about. "I can't believe so many of Shinra's people came back to work. That's dedication, you know?"

"They have a lot to atone for," Rude commented back tae Reno. The red haired man lay on his back on the couch as I looked up tae Rude, who had turned around tae officially join in on the conversation.

"... Two years now... seems a lot longer than that," Reno wis saying tae himself, sighing. "What a nightmare... the world was nearly obliterated... and it was our fault," He wisnae talkin' about the Turks. He meant all of Shinra. His head turned tae Rude as he sat up. "Seriously though... how are we ever supposed to atone for that?" He had a point. Direct or indirect, Shinra's people played a hand in nearly destroying the entire world. Not only that, but I don't think any amount of atonement could ever take away the blood stained on their hands.

"We might not, but it's worth trying," Rude replied honestly. Reno's face fell at that. I didnae pry through his mind this time. Like my da' said... there's a time and place for everything.

"I hope they're alive..." He muttered eventually.

"They are," Rude nodded with certainty, making Reno look up at him, kinda in an overly hopeful way. "They're like the President... kinda like cats: nine live, you know?" He cracked a smile. A really wee one. It made Reno chuckle a bit in any case.

"Ya got that right," He nodded in agreement. I looked out at the front door, raising my eyebrow as some sort of smoke passed through under it. Wait...

"Guys!" I yelled, standing up and backing away. Reno and Rude stood in front of me, the former whipping out his electro-mag rod.

"Nevi, get outta here," He telt me. "Quick, get into the kitchen or something!" I nodded and ran intae the room Rufus wis in. He looked at me and I walked away fae him, away intae the room kitchen area nearby.

"Ye got some company," I telt him, hearing Reno and Rude fightin' whoever it wis who got in.


	9. Too Little Too Late

Too Little Too Late

Ever since Reno phoned the bar I've been feeling a lot of anxiety. I mean he sounded really odd and frantic. I hadn't tried to get a hold of Christie yet, but I'm sure she was with her boyfriend. I mean Tifa did say she and Cloud had to see him.

Me and Denzel were in the kitchen. The poor kid looked so ill but he said he felt better so I thought he'd want to help me make cookies. He really did enjoy it, him and Marlene liked helping around when they could. Well Marlene was like a mini-Tifa so no surprise there, and hanging around both of the girls rubbed off on him.

Denzel was looking a lot better now and he was sitting drinking some water. We had talked about what was happening and how he wanted to join the WRO when he got better. True Reeve did want help from anyone who was willing, and surprisingly that included kids. He made sure they were safe though, which relieved everyone. Really all they were doing was trying to find new sources of energy and restore severely damaged areas in the world. There were rumours of oil fields in certain places but that was as much as I knew. Cid was helping the WRO, he owed them ever since they helped him dig up the Shera from deep ruins. The Highwind was beyond repair shortly after Meteor was stopped. He named the new Airship after his soon to be wife and it was now his pride and joy. He let me work on it and help restore it. Plus I felt a lot better that he allowed me to learn better piloting techniques from him.

I was telling Denzel all about the things WRO do, and that he really would be a great member. Still I also told him that it'd be better to grow up a little more, since he deserved a second chance at a childhood after all that had happened to him. He was like Ghost in that way, overly eager to be a soldier on some level.

While we were talking I froze, looking around strangely. It was a strange, tingling that was so familiar. A horrible warning.

"Omen?" Denzel asked, I turned to the boy and gave him a reassuring smile. "What's wrong?" I crouched down to his level, keeping a calm exterior even though I was pretty much having a heart attack on the inside. Like I always did when my duty called.

"Listen, I need to go out for a while. I'll be an hour at the most," I told him calmly and steadily. "Will you be alright by yourself?" Denzel nodded, a bit upset. I gave him a smile. "It'll be fine, trust me." Denzel nodded and I stood up, quickly rushing out the room and heading to Healen.

* * *

I had managed to get there quickly, less than half an hour, skating on ice ramps I formed using my Cryomancy. When I arrived where the signal was strongest I stared up at a lodge. I had denied my Phantom instincts for a long time now. I didn't feel like one ever since that day Oblivion said Ghost wanted to be dead to me. Still, it was in my blood and I had to follow my duties. I wiped my eyes, I cried everytime I thought of my sister. It brought up too many sore memories.

The door to the lodge opened and a teenager with silver hair came out, a woman slung over his shoulder... wait... that was Nevina! What was he doing? Who was he? I pulled out my fans and shot a snowball at his chest.

"Hey, what are you- ahh!" I screamed like a girl and jumped back as her dropped Nevi, drew his sword and attacked me all in one swift movement. I used more evasive techiniques as the guy was realy fast and really good with a sword. Huh, that was weird. It had two blades side by side.

I kicked him back and froze ice in front of him but he easily broke through and I screamed again, which made him grin.

"Mother was right, you _do_ scream like a girl," He chuckled like a child and attacked me again. This guy was scarily good with swords. I went to block his attack but I ended up using most of my arm, which got a new gash in it, ripping my lilac hoodie. I reeled back and held my arm, black blood oozing out rapidly until I healed it.

"Flipping heck," I grumbled, realising he was way too strong. I put away my fans and made an ice circle around me, which quickly created a thick icy dome protecting me. The guy's sword cracked my ice badly, but not enough to break it but it did make me stumble back. I kept eye contact with him as he nearly broke my barrier. Now _that_ is a familiar look of determination. His eyes were practically burning with anger and frustration as he backed away. He grabbed Nevina, who was still unconscious, and kept his sword out, ready to attack if I tried anything. I had to let them go.

As soon as he was out of sight I shattered the ice around me and looked at the motorbike tracks. I would have followed them if the Lifeforce nearby wasn't fading fast. I turned heel and ran into the lodge.

"Rude! Reno!" I gaped and crouched down by the guys and started healing them while they groaned in pain. Their injuries were really bad, they were covered in sword slashes, bruises and possibily broken bones. It took a while to heal them fully but I did what I could. "Guys, what the Hell happened?"

"Kadaj, that's what happened," I spun around to the man in the wheelchair, covered in white. The voice was strangely familiar.

"Rufus?" I asked, really surprised, then with a raised eyebrow. "You're alive? Shouldn't I have known that?" Guess my Phantom abilities are very rusty. At Rufus' feet were two ID cards. Bloody ones. Tseng and Elena. "... What's happened?"

"Omen... don't get mad... but we think they want to start another Reunion," Reno admitted, making my mouth drop in shock as Rude smacked the red head's arm. "Hey, they were all gonna find out sooner or later."

"Right... Reunion, silver haired boy nearly castrating me, kidnapping Nevina, Geostigma getting worse by the minute for everyone... what a day," I sighed, hand on my hip. "It couldn't get any worse, could it?" It could.

"I haven't heard from Chris in a while," Reno added. I took my phone and waited as Chris answered. It just rang out... I tried again. Nothing.

"Chris what you doing?" I asked, trying a third time. Sighing I focused on her Lifeforce and froze. Shit... shit shit shit! I looked at my phone and called Tifa... she didn't answer either. Her Lifeforce wasn't looking good... "Shit! Reno, Rude go get Tifa and Marlene, they're at Aerith's church." I was about to run out when Reno grabbed my shoulder.

"What about Chris and Nevina?" He asked. He was right. Nevina... she was only unconscious.

"If you don't let me go now Chris'll die!" I screamed, running out of the lodge. I'd ask more questions later but for now I needed to save Chris.

* * *

I had found her in an alley not far from the bar. She was bleeding heavily from a bullet wound. I was glad the bullet had went straight through but she was still unconscious. I healed the wound but she didn't wake up. She didn't have the energy to. I carried her to the bar, looking around and seeing the lights were off. Christie's bike was in front of the bar.

"Denzel?" I called, putting Christie on one of the long seat couch things. Everything looked fine, nothing was damaged but the front door was unlocked... "Denzel?" I went upstairs and checked around the upstairs and pretty much everywhere. He wasn't there. "Denzel no... dammit!" I kicked the wall and leaned against it with clenched fists. Tifa trusted me and now Denzel's missing...

I walked back to Christie and sat across from her. She knew that Rufus was alive and she didn't tell me. Now there was a silver haired guy running about wanting to start a Reunion? Did this have anything to do with the Geostigma?

It was late on, the sun was ready to go down, when Reno and Rude entered the bar. I stood up as they came into view. Cloud and Tifa were with them, but unconscious like Chris.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Found them in the church," Reno answered. "Marlene wasn't there." What? Then what happened... I helped Reno carry Cloud upstairs to the bedroom. I started healing them, Tifa moreso than Cloud. She was horrible beat up from what looked like marks from the Dual Hound. As I was healing Tifa Reno was grumbling. "Chris wouldn't hurt Tifa..."

"It's the Dual Hound, Reno," Rude told him, being more sceptical. Sadly, Chris does have a history on beating up her friends, but even then it was restricted to Angie. I stood up and headed for the door when Reno grabbed my arm again.

"... Chris didn't do this did she?" He asked doubtfully. I sighed and looked down.

"Christie has been bleeding out for Alice Marie knows how long," I explained. "The Dual Hounds didn't have any blood on them... she's still unconscious, I'll keep an eye on her. You guys stay up here... maybe they know where the kids are..."


	10. Twisting

Twisting

Rufus wis out in the other room after the screaming and the fightin' stopped. I stayed in the other room, listenin' in tae wit wis being' said.

"Boy, do I hate liers," A young voice said. Reno and Rude's groans were growing quieter. I didnae look in case he caught me. I jist let the disembodied voices talk.

"I apologise, this time you get the truth," Rufus replied, talking bullshit really. "The object you seek fell from the helicopter while we were running from you... I'm afraid we were careless."

"Is that right?" The young man asked. He must've known Rufus wis fuckin' around. Thing wis... he sounded weird.

"I swear it."

"Fine, swear on these," There wis a bit of silence after that. I didnae risk lookin' tae see wit but it pissed off Rufus.

"Why did you do this?" He growled. I crawled to the kitche and pulled out the biggest knife I could get, still tryin tae listen tae the two talk.

"We need Mother's power," The boy said. There wis that weirdness again. Like there wis a hidden meanin' behind it. "The Reunion is coming... and we need her..." I think Rufus wis mumbling, but I became too focused on the other one. "My brothers and sisters who share Mother's cells will join and together we'll take revenge on the Planet," Feck he sounded happy at that. But his tone wis changing all the time. "We've already sent out the invitations but, you know... someone's gone and hidden the guest of honour."

"Inivitations?" Rufus asked.

"The Stigma," I looked down at my own hands at that. The Stigma wis an invitation tae the Reuinion? "But you already know about that don't you, sir?" Okay, there wis another tone change. "We need to find our Mother. She does so much for us and we... we don't even know where to find her." Definately weird. It wis like he wis a kid lookin' fer his mum. "But what can we do? We're just remnants... merely remnants of Mother's legacy."

Mother's Legacy? There wis a double meanin' tae that. It was... like he wis bein' possessed. I... he couldnae have been...

"If we don't find Mother and receive her cells we can't be whole again," The guy went on. "Geostigma and a Legacy aren't enough... not for a true Reunion." Okay I'm really freaked out now. I started tae grip the knife in my hand tighter, focusing on it and no listening tae them anymore.

I gritted my teeth as my Stigma started tae pus horribly and my hands shake lots and lots. Wit the fuck wis he daeing!?

Wi'out thinkin' I opened the door and ran tae the young guy, the silver haired guy who stopped me by grabbin' my wrist and makin' me drop the knife then he threw me tae the ground. I looked at Reno and Rude, who were bleedin' and nearly out cold. I got back up and tried tae hit the guy again but he got me by the arms and threw me intae the wall. I bashed my head hard and got knocked out cold.

* * *

"Nevina?" I opened my eyes, the place around me wis quite dark. I sat up and rubbed my head. Fuck it hurt real bad. I got more focus in my eyes and looked at the person who talked.

"Marlene? Wit happened?" I asked. Fuck I felt cold. "Where are we?"

"I don't know..." He whimpered. "The mean guy... he took me away from Tifa."

"Hey, hey, come here," I pulled her intae a hug and hushed her. "It'll be alright. We'll find a way out of here, right." Marlene nodded and I held her close, tryin' tae think about wit tae dae. I didnae even know where we were. I jist had tae keep calm fer Marlene. I didnae even have my phone wi' me. I had tae rely on something that I wisnae tae good at...


	11. Shortcomings

Shortcomings

I felt really sick when I woke up in the bar. I sat up and rubbed my temples, trying my best to focus. Did Tifa find me and bring me here? I gagged a little and groaned. I really want to go to bed...

"You alright Chris?" I turned my head. An albino man wearing a grey shirt, lilac hooded zipper, grey jeans and purple converse shoes. The right sleeve had a black stain on it and was ripped, showing a black healing scar. Omen pushed up hishalf-moon glasses and smiled comfortingly.

"What happened?" I asked. Omen's smile dropped a little and he looked out the window.

"... Found you half dead..." He frowned. "You're fine now, the bullet went straight through so there wasn't too much damage but... I went to Healen," I stiffened at that comment. "I left Denzel alone because I had a horrible feeling. Rude and Reno were bleeding out and this guy took Nevina-"

"What? Who took Nevina?" I interrupted quickly. Omen rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"Some kid... silver hair, short... like Oblivion's really... he said I scream like a girl which is true but still..." I frowned and covered my face with my hands.

"... His name's Kadaj..." I mumbled. So Nevina's gone now... "What about Reno and Rude?"

"Round sunset they left here, said Cloud's awake but I haven't went up to check on him and Tifa," He explained. I sighed with relief that they were alright. "Tifa was covered in marks that were from the Dual Hound..." What? He didn't think it was me did he? "They went to look for Marlene and Denzel... it's my fault I shouldn't have left Denzel alone."

"If you didn't we could have died," I reasoned before sighing again. Everything was really going tits up now. I yawned and looked out the window. It was really dark.

"... Why didn't you tell us Rufus was alive?" Omen eventually asked. He knew. I didn't care who found out anymore. I looked up at him with a frown.

"I don't know..." I admitted with a shrug. "I have no idea why I didn't trust my instincts and tell the truth. Cloud's pissed off at me for it, Nevina was just confused... I can only imagine what Angie would do if she was here."

"There's been no sign of her..." Omen sighed. "No where. You know I take Nevina to Banora once a month to pay respects to Ultima. Not there, not even at Nibelheim. I'd ask Vincent if he had any idea where she'd be but..."

"Omen," I looked up at the Phantom. "Angie jumped into the Lifestream, if she hasn't appeared by now I doubt... she ever will..." Omen put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"It'll be alright," He said, smiling with confidence. "What exactly is going on?" I looked at him, rubbing underneath my eyepatch.

"... Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo," I began. "They're brothers, they want their Mother and we think their Mother is Jenova because they keep going on about a Reunion and they say I know their Mother and they're after all the kids with Geostigma to control them or something but there's something weird about them that is confusing me I mean what if they know where their Mother is but they're just being sadistic and torturing us by taking the kids?"

"Hey, hey, deep breaths," Omen stopped me just as I was about to collapse. I breathed deeply and focused again. "Where is their Mother?"

"... Rufus has Jenova's head... we lost Tseng and Elena..." Omen bit his lip and stood up, looking out of the window.

"... You didn't lose them..." He said, making me raise my eyebrow. He sighed and started to fidget with his snowflake necklace. "It was... a week ago...in Nibelheim I seen Vincent," Okay he had my full attention now. "He had Tseng and Elena with him, he said that he got them away from the Forgotten City before they died... they were being tortured," I kept quiet as he continued. "He said he did his best but he said I could do better. I asked him what happened exactly but he didn't say anything... when I brought up Angie... he was gone. Left me to take care of Tseng and Elena."

"... Why didn't you say anything?" I asked. Omen frowned and sat down.

"That's why I came here," He explained. "Tseng and Elena were healed and I said I'd take them back, so I thought I'd use that opportunity to tell you... well this." I sighed and nodded.

"Thanks Omen," I nodded. We turned when the door opened and Reno and Rude came in. I stood up, Reno rushing to me and hugging me. I hugged him back and smiled at him. "You alright Reno?"

"I'm fine, you okay?" He asked, touching the dried blood on my zipper.

"Yeah, I'm good," I nodded.

"Did you find the kids?" Omen asked. Reno and Rude didn't reply for a while, making Omen sigh and run his hands through his hair. "Damn..."

"We couldn't find anything... sorry Omen," Before Omen could get snarky and snap back he looked as though a pulse was going through his head. Soon after so was I.

"_Come on, come on! Fuckin' work!"_

"Nevina? What the?" Omen mumbled, holding his head in pain.

"_Omen! Omen thank feck!" Nevina's voice echoed in our heads. "Didnae think I wis that good."_

"Nevina, what is going on?" I asked. Both Reno and Rude were shifting uncomfortably.

"_Ehhh... I don't know where I am," _She said. It was like something you'd say when you've woken up with a massive hangover.

"Explain, please," I sighed. We knew Kadaj had taken her but that was it.

"_Marlene's here, so are two silver haired blokes... it's dark... there's water, white trees, a buildin' thingy..."_

"That's the Forgotten City," I comfirmed. "Nevina, take care of Marlene and stay put, we'll be there as soon as, okay?"

"Yeah, and try to keep in touch okay?" Omen added.

"_Got it, oh and if ye see them silver haired guys again, check wit they're saying. Later guys," _When Nevina's telepathy cut out I folded my arms over my chest, sighing.

"... She's good."

"She's talented," Omen shrugged. "I get the feeling she's been at that for a while though.

"She's certainly good at mind reading," I sighed. "We have to tell Cloud and Tifa, c'mon."

"What about the guys?" Reno asked while we went up the stairs.

"We'll sort that out in a minute. One thing at a time."


	12. Running

Running

As the four of us walked up the stairs to the room I could hear Tifa and Cloud talking. Wasn't too sure what they were saying until we slipped into the room, pretty much unnoticed by the two of them. Cloud was looking down at the floor and Tifa at the space beside him, a frown on her face.

"Dilly dally, shilly shally," She muttered to him. Cloud looked up at her in a very confused way. "Dilly dally, shilly shally." Reno leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms.

"I think she wants you to move on, man," He said. Tifa shot up and looked at Reno with worry.

"Did you find them!?" She asked in panic.

"Tifa, calm down," Omen put his hands on her shoulder but he was frowning. "Tifa I'm so sorry, I didn't know this would happen I shouldn't have left Denzel alone." Tifa didn't reply for a moment, but then she sighed and nodded.

"As long as they're safe, I just want them to be okay," She said.

"Marlene's with Nevina... and Denzel should be with them too, I'm certain," I cut in. "But... Kadaj's gang took them..."

"Kadaj?" Tifa asked. Oh yeah... she didn't know. One of the few people now actually.

"Kadaj is... we don't know..." I frowned. "Him and his brothers are looking for their Mother..." Tifa frowned at that. "They're in the Forgotten City... we don't know what they're doing but we think it's something to do with the Stigma." Tifa nodded and sat on the bed again. "Nevina will keep them safe, it'll be alright. We need to make sure Kadaj and his brothers don't do anything though."

"Then go," Cloud suddenly said. I looked at him and he looked straight back at me. "I'll talk to Rufus-"

"Rufus is alive!?" Tifa exclaimed, standing up in anger. "You knew Rufus was alive and you didn't say anything Cloud?" Then she faced me. "And you, you knew this whole time and didn't think to tell us? What has gotten into you Christie?" Before I could say anything she cut me off, turning to Cloud. "Will you stop running? I know that even if you find the kids you might not be able to help them. Something might happen that will never unhappen that scares you doesn't it?" Awkwardly, Omen quickly slipped out the room and Reno, Rude and I backed away. "Look at you, you think you've got it so damn hard! You hate being alone so let people in. Sure you don't answer the phone but I don't see you throwing it away either!" After complete awkward silence waiting for Tifa to calm down, the two Turks eventually spoke their ideas.

"You go, the base is all yours," Reno said, walking out with Rude. I remained in the room as Tifa frowned and looked at me.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked. "Is this why you've acted so distant?" I nodded slowly and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" I said. "I'll sort it out, I'll talk to Rufus-"

"You better Christie," Tifa responded, almost snapping. "If he knows what's going on, he might know where to find the kids."

"We'll find them. They'll be fine," I stated firmly. Breathing deeply I focused myself. "In the morning, first thing, I'll talk to Rufus." I then left the room and headed downstairs, Omen was on his phone while Reno and Rude were waiting for me. "Omen what are you doing?"

"Getting help," He answered quickly. "If we're lucky they'll be here tomorrow at the earliest, depends on how travel sick Yuffie gets."

"You think they'll come?" I asked, which made Omen look at me, his purple eyes staring at me over his glasses.

"They will," He answered with confidence. "They're our friends, Chris. Just wish Vincent had a phone." I nodded slowly and gave him a quick hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," I told him, leaving with Reno and Rude to go back to Healen.

* * *

Once we got home I headed straight for the bathroom to clean the painful Geostigma. It was so painful I was amazed I had went so long with cursing and swearing at the excruciating pain. After cleaned that I went into the bedroom, Reno getting undressed as I went to the bedside cabinet and took out a small wooden box. Inside the box was a small, yellow Materia. The one I had with me during our journey to stop Sephiroth. I outstretched my right arm and my blade came out. I extracted the Restore Materia from the blade and put it in the box. I couldn't sleep with Materia anymore. I may have gotten used to them but I would prefer not to. Once I closed the box I put it away and felt Reno cuddle me from behind.

"Talking to Rufus tomorrow?" He asked, kissing my neck. I frowned and nodded slowly.

"Yeah," I replied, taking off my boots and eyepatch. Reno kissed my neck a bit more in an attempt to comfort me but I pulled away.

"Chris what's wrong?" He immediantly asked. I headed for the door but stopped at the door frame. I suddenly felt my hands shaking so I clenched them to control it. "Chris?" Reno came up to me but I pushed him away and left the house, walking outside barefoot on the gravel and stones.

I had my face in my hands, shaking all over but not in anger and I didn't feel like I'd cry. I could feel water drop on my head as rain began to gently fall. I looked up to the black sky and frowned as the rain grew heavier. I didn't blink. I only had one thing on my mind...

It just suddenly overwhelmed me. I felt so confused. I missed Angie. My best friend was gone... I didn't know what to think anymore. I stood in the rain, as though it was sending me a message. It felt cold and it made me numb. I couldn't feel my body tremble, I couldn't feel the icy water touch me. I didn't feel anything at that moment...

I eventually blinked and my mind became clear. It seemed stupid and pointless but it... just seemed like the right thing to do.

"... Please... if you can hear me, just listen," I began stupidly, my hands by my sides and sighing. "I need help right now. You know I do. I don't know what's going on anymore and that scares me. Yes, I admit it I'm fucking scared alright! You know I hate not knowing! I know you're too busy with your problems but if you and Oblivion have time... just send me a sign. I need one right now," I sighed again, having no idea what I was doing I shrugged as the rain kept hitting me. "Angie... I need a sign... I need my friend here... please don't leave me behind again..." I could feel my body growing colder and I shuddered. "Angie... anyone, whoever can hear this I need a sign! Anything, send me anything! I'm desperate here! Please just help me!" I really did sound desperate... I never thought this idea would cross my mind, let alone me actually _doing_ it. I almost wasn't aware that a pair of hands were touching my shoulders.

"You're praying?" Reno asked. I nodded slowly.

"She probably won't hear me," I frowned, closing my eyes. I didn't know if Gods listened to prayers. With the Gods I've seen... I doubt they did.


	13. Prisoner

Prisoner

"It's gonnae be okay, Mar," I telt the wee lassie as I held her. I wis still feelin' a bit iffy tae stand so I wis on me knees comfortin' Marlene. Tae be honest I think I needed the comfortin' as well. Two of them silver haired guys were lookin' through a box of Materia. I hoped that Chris and Omen would come soon, or someone at least. Honestly didnae care as long as me and Marlene were alright...

"Well look at what brother was hiding," The younger lookin' one said. The one who kidnapped me. Kinda wished I knew wit they were called. He picked up one of the Materia and inspected it wi' a grin. "Powers forged in the Lifestream... with this Materia those powers will be ours." He inserted the Materia intae his arm and it his hands glowed wi' blue flames. I knew natural ability when I seen it. He could use fire wi'out Materia like Genesis and Angie... I didnae want tae know wit Materia he had though.

"So these are a gift from Mother?" The bigger one asked, walkin' away fae us. I struggled up tae my feet and shifted away fae them, holding Marlene's hand. We kept our eyes on them in case they noticed us.

"Yeah... they gotta be," The other said as he looked at the flames on his arm. That wis the weird talk kickin' in fer them. I squeezed on Marlene's hand and quickly looked behind me. If we were lucky we could leg it away fae them.

"Does that mean brother's hiding Mother too, Kadaj?" The big one asked as he rummaged through the box.

"No, Loz, it's that Shinra guy," Kadaj snapped, clenching his fists. "They've always been very good at hiding things... especially Mother..." Oh feck that wis the switch again. "Once Yazoo gets here we'll have more than enough help." Help... shite.

"So Mother will be here soon?" Loz asked. That wis another switch. Feck it wis like every two minutes!

"Well... first we need to talk to brother..." Kadaj said wi' his head lookin' doon. The fire wis also gettin' stronger. Me and Marlene backed away quicker. "He like to act like he's not part of the family..." I wis ready tae sprint away now. Wish I did it earlier. "He breaks... my heart." Me and Marlene ran fer it but his fire wis faster and it knocked doon a tree in front of us. I grabbed Marlene and shielded her fae the dust and tree debris.

When I looked up Kadaj wis in front of me. He grabbed me arm and pulled me away fae Marlene, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't you want to join us, sister?" He asked, giggling a little out of insanity. I growled and pulled away fae him.

"How about naw?" I snapped. "We didnae dae anything! Why won't ye jist leave us alone!?" I heard Marlene whimper and the two of them flinch as I got angry. Kadaj became more focused and he grabbed my wrists, which stopped me anger rising.

"Listen, it's better for you to shut up and just stay," He growled. I whimpered as I felt fire on my hands. Not real fire but it wis my Stigma flaring up bad. He didn't take his eyes off me as I fell tae my knees as my Stigma started tae bubble and boil like acid. I screamed in pain until he let go. I held my hands tae me chest and looked at the boy. There wis somethin'... somethin' wrong about this whole thing...

I held Marlene again, keeping my eyes on both guys. Loz actually had one of Chris' Dual Hounds and Kadaj had a weird two bladed sword. They couldnae be any older than eighteen. How the fuck did they get caught in this mess? Not only that... I think they're bein' forced intae this jist as much as Marlene and me and being held hostage here...


	14. Forgiving

Forgiving

It had been a few hours now since I had sent the message. I wis startin' tae panic but didnae let it show because I didnae want tae scare Marlene. Yazoo, the one who tried to get me earlier, had brought loads of kids tae his brothers. It wis at this time me and Marlene were put under close guard by Yazoo and Loz while Kadaj talked tae the kids.

I looked up at Yazoo, narrowin' my eyes fer denfense. I couldnae dae anythin' though. I tried tae read their minds and learn wit the fuck they wanted but ut... wis like they didnae have minds. Like their minds... weren't born yet.

I didnae listen tae Kadaj. Wit he wis saying wis tae disturbing. He had tried tae force me intae joinin' but I wisnae havin' it. He asked me why I wisnae joining in wi' the family, I always joined in. Wit the fuck did he mean by that? He sounded like he knew wit he wis talkin' about.

Marlene wis startin' tae panic so I held her closer tae me and hushed her, lookin' at the three brothers. There wis... somethin' about them that I jist... I jist had a feeling that there wis something more tae them. That feeling wis still in my head.

"Denzel!" Marlene cried out suddenly. I turned tae see all the kids drinking black water. Oh feck. Oh feck oh feck oh feck. I shot up tae my feet and tried tae run tae the kids but wis held back by Yazoo.

"Wit are ye psychos daein'!?" I yelled. Yazoo kept holding me back as Kadaj walked out of the water. He looked at his brothers and grinned.

"We'll soon have our family all together again," He said. I growled and took Marlene's hand. "It's too late for you to join, sister, but we'll deal with that once we talk to brother." Yazoo took hold of me other arm and the three brothers took us away fae the pool of water, walking doon a pathway. I didnae know where the kids went but I kept Marlene close tae me.

"Nevina I'm scared..." The wee girl whimpered. "I wanna go home..."

"It'll be alright, Marlene... it's gonnae be alright," I telt her calmly. I wis kinda used tae bein' kidnapped but nothing on this scale... well maybe two year ago wi' Shinra...

We had tae stay by the brothers while we waited. I kept lookin' around fer Denzel but I couldnae see anythin' or anyone. After a while I did see headlights and the familiar hum of a motorbike. Yazoo and Loz took out their guns and started tae fire at the bike and the rider. Kadaj wis walkin' forward and suddenly he summoned all of the kids out of nowhere. Marlene must have spotted Denzel because she pulled away fae me and ran towards him, and I lost her in the vast crowd of children.

"Marlene!" I screamed and ran after her, finding her at the front wi' Denzel, the light aff the bike getting stronger. "C'mon, Marlene." We both managed tae get Denzel away in time as the person in the bike skidded and fell off the bike. The kids jumped out the way and begun tae circle the man. Kadaj entered the circle wi' him, grinning and mocking him.

"I'm glad you could make it, brother," He laughed. The guy narrowed his eyes but couldnae get up.

"I only came for the kids!" Wait... that wis Cloud's voice. I wisnae complaining as long as he wis gonnae help.

"See this man?" Kadaj called out tae the kids. It wis like he wis controlling them. "He's our big brother... but alas..." He pointed his blade at Cloud and scowled. "In our happy flock... he's what you call a black sheep." He raised his sword as though tae slash Cloud, but Marlene painic and screamed.

"Cloud!" Kadaj turned around, giving Cloud enough time tae grab his sword and start a brawl. I couldnae watch, but Marlene pulled on me arm and I looked at her. "We have to go!" She wis right... this could be our only chance... I nodded and both of us dashed intae the forest, but Marlene wis really upset about leaving Denzel behind.

* * *

It had been a long time since we belted it away fae the brothers. I didnae know where we were going fer a while. Eventually we managed tae run somewhere where the bushes thinned and we came intae a clearing. Marlene didnae hesitate tae run intae Cloud and hug him, surprisin' the blonde.

"Marlene?" Cloud wis really surprised. I wis breathing heavily tae catch my breath.

"Cloud! Denzel and Tifa!" Marlene exclaimed in a panic.

"Tifa is alright," Cloud reassured. I should hope so otherwise I'm deckin' him.

"I wanna talk to her," The blonde went tae get his phone but... he wis searching fer tae long... he didnae have it. I wisnae tae surprised. Chris did say that he never answered it. Soon Marlene turned tae the really tall guy in black... wait wit wis his name? Vincent? I think I met him once... aye during the Meteor Evac. "May I?" Vincent sort of stood awkwardly and Marlene looked really surprised at him. "You don't have a phone?"

"Vincent, will you take Marlene to Tifa?" Cloud said suddenly, confusing Marlene, Vincnet and me. "I'm gonna see Shinra and get a few answers." Vincent looked at Cloud blankly fer a quick moment.

"I can't do that," He replied wi'out emotion. Marlene looked really upset and pushed away from Cloud.

"Forget it Cloud!" She yelled, nearly in tears. "Why don't you pay any attention to us!?" She quickly ran tae Vincent and hid under his cloak, hiding away fae Cloud. I stood wi' my arms folded while Cloud went tae be an arse.

"Marlene... please give me some time," He began, it actually made me roll my eyes. "There's a battle to be fought, but it's not as simple as just fighting it... understand?"

"No! I don't!" Marlene yelled fae under Vincent's cloak. I groaned and jabbed Cloud in the shoulder.

"Would ye stop bein' an arse fer two seconds?" I snapped. "Okay, I know about loss jist as much as the next person but ye are aware that ye cannae keep running away 'cause it's gonnae make things worse?" Before I could rant on, Vincent made a comment.

"Cloud... are you sure this is about fighting?" The blonde looked down in deep thought. I didnae know wit went on in that guy's head but then again I didnae know him that well at all.

"Are sins... ever forgiven?" He eventually asked. Vincent looked down, as though he wis thinkin' of somethin' tae.

"... I've never tried," He admitted. Ehhh.... alright... Cloud gave him a nod in understanding.

"Marlene, Nevina, let's go," He said. The wee lass gave him a smile and ran tae take his hand. "Well I'm gonna try... I'll phone in the verdict," Wis that a joke? As they left Cloud turned tae me. "Coming?"

"In a minute," I said. "Don't worry, I'll catch up." Cloud nodded and he and Marlene walked off. I turned tae Vincent, who stood really still. He wis kind scary. "Ye no comin'?"

"... What reason do I have?" He asked. I scoffed and put me hands on my waist.

"Eh, how about that they're yer friends?" I retorted. "I've no known them as long as ye have, but I'm still gonnae help out. I need tae..." Then it struck me. I remembered Omen tellin' me that Vincent wis only close tae one person. The one person who knew him better than anyone. "... It's about Angie isn't it? Look jist 'cause she's gone disnae mean ye have tae disappear tae. I wis brought intae this by accident but I'm gonnae see the end of this... I'm no gonnae run. I'd never forgive myself if I did. I'm no like that and from wit I've heard neither are you. Angie's important tae me tae, ken?" Vincent remained silent as I talked. I gave him a smile before finishin' me rant. "I hope I see ye help out." I turned tae jog tae Cloud and Marlene. I hoped I got through tae Vincent... he wis important tae Angie... and family always look out fer one another.


	15. The Soldier

The Soldier

"Still no sign of him?" I asked, getting extremely frustrated. Rufus has been missing all morning. He wasn't in the lodge in Healen when we went to get him. Our first instinct was to head straight to Edge. I was following a large crowd to the monument in the centre of town.

"_Nothing, ya think he'd leave a message or something," _Reno, you sound as though you've never met Rufus before. I sighed and as I reached the centre of the town it looked as everyone had gathered. They were all screaming and yelling, but the crowd was too thick for me to pass through. I could clearly hear shouts for children though.

"We'll find him soon, don't wor..." I caught sight of a man in a wheelchair from the corner of my eye. He was being pushed by... Kadaj.

"_Chris? You still there?"_ I looked around for Reno and Rude, not seeing them.

"Reno, get you and Rude to the central, I've found Rufus but we've got other problems," I hung up quickly and dashed after Kadaj and Rufus, who were heading into a building under construction.

They were heading for an elevator so I drew out my arm blades, blood dripping from them and my Materia glowing.

"Hey, Kadaj!" The boy drew his sword but I clicked my Magentism and threw his sword away, blasting him with Aura immediantly after. Kadaj tried to grab his sword but I pulled it towards me and held it in my left hand, retracting my blade and using Aura that projected kicks at him.

Growling the boy attacked me with Matra Magic which threw me into the wall, bending the metal support beam I collided with. Quickly I rolled out the way, keeping Kadaj's sword away from his grasp.

"Not big and scary when your sword's gone, are you?" I mocked, sweep kicking him down and backing away, half-tempted to use his own sword against him but I didn't.

Kadaj was about to blast me with Matra Magic again but I brought up a Shadow Flare and narrowed my eyes, ready to throw it at him. The boy froze and stopped his spell, standing straight and not taking his eyes off me.

"... If you wanted to join us, all you had to do was ask," He walked past me, taking his sword and sheathing it, pushing Rufus to the elevator. I was confused at his sudden change but didn't question it, withdrawing my other blade and following them.

"I have to say, Christie, I thought I would be left to my own devices," Rufus smirked. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms as we got on the elevator.

"Leave notes next time," I told him. "I don't know what you think sometimes..." We remained in silence for a while as we went higher up in the building. I folded my arms and ignored the vibration of my phone.

"Why does human kind even bother?" Kadaj suddenly spoke, his head down. I remembered Nevina saying something about watching their language. "You wreck everything you've ever made... then you start over, like it'll be any different the next time." We reached the designated floor and walked out. I could tell Rufus was smirking underneath the cloth.

"I suppose we are no good at facing our memories," Rufus said. "We'd rather... gild the past. Find something worthwhile among the rubble and build a future with that." We walked to the edge of the building, looking down at the monument, surrounded by the inhabitants.

"And that's why you salvaged Mother?" Kadaj asked blankly, but curiously. "To 'gild' the past?"

"We were trying to rid ourselves of a more immediate problem," Rufus replied.

"You can't mean the Stigma, can you?" Kadaj asked as he looked down at Rufus' infected hand. "But you're the ones who brought that on yourselves in the first place," It's true... we caused Geostigma because of our stupid selfish actions. "Well now... I guess you really do have a short memory." That must have been the switch... he sounded more... childish... young and confused. However, Rufus smirked at his comment.

"No, not me," He said cleverly. "You see it is our choice to forget." We stared down at the city, the people yelling and screaming. I could see very faintly Kadaj's brothers being guarded by the children surrounding the monument.

"... Your Mother will be here soon... won't she?" I asked the boy. He turned to me with a small smirk on his face. I didn't look straight at him, keeping him in the corner of my eye. "You think your Mother will make everything better?"

"She's always made sure we were happy," He answered but it sounded as though he didn't mean Jenova... "She's always made everything better... she'll do anything for us..."

"Like any mother would then," I responded. Looking down I noticed weird creatures, large ones that started to attack and ward off the adults.

"Say Kadaj... I've got a question," Rufus eventually spoke up as Kadaj walked to the very edge of the building, extracting a Materia from... his own arm...

"And I've got an answer," He chuckled, mocking like a child. I focused on him as he spoke.

"You say you need Jenova's Cells in order to be whole again... what did you mean?" I could only think of one thing and Rufus knew the answer.

"Him... he's coming back," Kadaj sounded... afraid. Like he didn't want it to happen but he was being forced into his actions.

"Sephiroth... the nightmare," Rufus lowered his head as though in thought.

"So they say..." Kadaj sighed. I felt my mouth drop a little.

"Wait, you've never met him?" I asked in surprise at the revelation.

"No, I've never known Sephiroth," The boy replied, not looking at us. "I just... I sense him there..." He... did sound frightened and in pain. "It's unbearable... to think Mother might want Sephiroth more than..." He added that on as though he was hiding something, but what?

"Poor little Remnant," Rufus mocked, causing Kadaj to be angered.

"It doesn't matter who she picks you'll all meet the same end!" He turned around, walking to the President. "Mother came to this Planet after a long journey. To rid the cosmos of fool likes you!" He held the Materia to Rufus' face, making him flinch and pull away. I also noticed that he sounded as though he was talking about Jenova again. "But... you know as well as I do... nothing's changed since she got here," Walking back to look at Edge and the distant ruins of Midgar he looked at his Materia. "I have to change it to make her happy... If Mother willed it... I'd do anything for her." That was another switch in his personality. He was either insane or... something else.

"So the nightmare returns," Rufus deduced calmly. It was as though he wanted to rile up Kadaj.

"As long as you exist the nightmares will come again and again," Kadaj begun tossing his Materia up and down.

"The Lifestream courses through our world, ever flowing between the edge of life and death," Rufus started, his voice getting more threatening. "If that cycle is the very truth of life then history too will, inevitably, repeat itself. Go on, bring your Jenovas and your Sephiroths," He was proposing a challenge to Kadaj? The boy had stopped playing with the Materia and was more attentive to the President's words. "Cause trouble till your heart's content. We promise... we won't let you win we'll stop you."

"Please sir, is that your excuse for going after Mother yourself?" That was another switch, as Nevina said... he placed his Materia back into his arm. "You don't seem all that sorry."

"Sorry?" Rufus chuckled. "To be honest, I'm actually enjoying it." The Materia's glow grew stronger as Kadaj turned around, smirking at us both.

"Good, then let's put an end... to all of this..." That was his switch. He held up his arm and then shot it out to the sky. Clouds gathered and twisted into black. Thunder and lightning roared as a massive mutated Bahamut flew down to Edge. I gritted my teeth and felt my fists clench.

"What are you doing, Kadaj?" I screamed over the roars of thunder. He didn't respond which angered me. I wasn't going to stand here while he caused all of this to happen.


	16. Renewing Purpose

Renewing Purpose

Wakin' up I looked around, thinkin' I wis in Kalm fer a moment but the realised it wis Edge and I wis on Cloud's bike wi' Marlene. I must've slept through most of the ride. Cloud stopped in front of Tifa's bar and got aff, helping Marlene aff tae. I got aff as she touched Cloud's arm.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, makin' Cloud look at it and nod.

"A bit, but not as bad as Denzel's," He replied. Wait wit?

"Ye've got Stigma?" I asked, hands on me hips. Cloud gave me a nod in reply. I nodded slowly back wi' a raised eyebrow. "Righ'..."

"Is there a cure?" She asked. I wis startin' tae rub my own Stigma infected hands while she talked.

"I don't know..." Cloud sighed, soundin' dead sad. I hoped there wis...

"After all you did... you tried so hard to find a cure for Denzel and Christie and Nevina," Marlene said. Wit? Wit she said wis really surprisin'.

"You knew about that?" Cloud asked, jist as surprised as me. He looked at me then away quickly.

"Well you should clean off your desk once in a while," Marlene smiled sweetly, making Cloud crack a wee smile.

"Maybe I should," He said, then looked at me. "You... had no clue, did you."

"Ah I'm used tae bein' in the dark about things, it's alrigh'," I telt him casually. "Still... ye should've telt the others... they've all be worried about ye."

"Is that why you had to leave, Cloud?" Marlene asked. "Because you couldn't fix Denzel... or because you have the sickness too?" The blonde turned away fae the lass and frowned.

"I just thought... I couldn't take care of myself... let alone anyone else..." He telt her sadly, which made Marlene hold her arm like Barret did, like she wis impersonatin' him.

"How you supposed to look yo family if yo can't even look after yoself?" She said tae Cloud, sounding a wee bit like Barret, which mad me giggle at how cute it wis. She smiled at the blonde and lowered her arms. "Or at least Daddy says so. Cloud don't give up." The blonde smiled at her and crouched down tae her level.

"In the past you've always looked after me. You, Denzel and Christe and Tifa," He started. I folded my arms as he spoke. "You've always been there whenever I needed you. Now it's my turn." Marlene smiled more and hugged him tightly. When she let go he smiled at her then turned tae me. "I'm going to end this. I'm not taking any detours."

"Righ' I'll look after Mar til ye get back," I nodded, smiling. As he got on the bike a remembered something. "Cloud!" He turned to me and I hugged him. "Good luck... and watch their words, righ'? Trust me it'll help." He seemed confused but nodded, taking my advice wi' him as he drove aff. I took Marlene's hand and checked if the bar wis open. It wis but no one was in.

"Tifa probably went to look for Denzel... right?" Marlene asked. I smiled and gave her a nod.

"Of course. They'll be home soon I bet," I telt her. "Ye know, yer good at impersonating yer da'." Marlene smiled at the compliment.

"Didn't you ever do that?" She asked. My da'... aye I did. Well it wisnae like how Marlene did it, I did it when I wis mad at him.

"Aye, I did," I nodded, sitting down at one of the tables by the windae. "I hope Cloud keeps his promise... otherwise ye, me and Tifa'll have tae deck him," She seemed confused at that word fer a moment. "Beat him up fer not keeping his promise." She nodded at that, giggling. I think she wis aware that Tifa would dae that.

Looking out the windae I couldnae see anyone on the streets fer ages. I could faintly hear screaming which quickly became white noise. Although when Marlene went up tae her room I noticed a glimmer fae metal and I looked more closely outside. That... wis a black clad figure rushing through the streets wi' a... weapon... I couldnae see wit they were tae fast... I didnae follow. I had tae keep an eye on Marlene.


	17. Past Aid

Past Aid

"What are you doing, Kadaj?" I screamed over the roars of thunder. He didn't respond which angered me. I wasn't going to stand here while he caused all of this to happen. I turned around and began to head for the elevator.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kadaj asked with a child-like giggle. "I thought you'd like a show."

"I'd prefer to participate," I retorted angrily. I could see the monstrous Bahamut flying down to the monument. "This won't bring your Mother back."

"We'll find her! She'll be here soon!" He yelled. My eyes kept drifting to the Summon. It was tearing up the monument.

"You're Mother's nothing but a corpse!" I yelled, making him draw his sword and slash me in the stomach. I healed the bleeding though but it didn't quell his anger.

"Don't ever say that about Mother!" He yelled. I drew my arm blade and held it under his chin, narrowing my eyes threateningly.

"Call off the Summon," I ordered. Summons followed orders from the Summoner. Kadaj could easily dismiss Bahamut. However he just smirked and pushed away my blade. He held it so I pulled it away, cutting his palm.

"Not until it finds Mother," He said, ignoring his injury. I looked at the Summon... fuck it's preparing a Flare!

"You won't find Mother, I swear you won't!" If he didn't know that Rufus had the remains of Jenova with him then we were going good so far. I turned and ran to the elevator, hearing an explosion behind me.

* * *

Running out of the building all I could see around me was people running and fire. The monument had been obliterated by the Flare. I couldn't see any sign of Tifa or Omen or Reno or Rude.

Checking my phone I saw that my call wasn't from Reno... it was an unknown number. I put my phone away when I heard yelling and fighting. Reno and Rude were fighting Kadaj's brothers and taking a beating. Growling I ran full speed towards Yazoo, drawing my blades and grinding them together, sending a spark into Yazoo.

"Hey!" I withdrew the blades and jumped up, grabbing Yazoo's shoulders and flipping over him and throwing the boy into a wall before helping Reno up. "No one's allowed to hit him except me!"

"Thanks... I think?" Reno blinked, cracking his neck as Yazoo approached us.

"Why don't you back off and let Mummy take care of this?" I asked mockingly, making Yazoo's normally expressionless face twist into a grimace.

"What's made you so mad at her?" He asked. I clenched and unclenched my fists, ready to start a brawl.

"When are you gonna call it a day?" Reno asked before we both rushed towards him. Reno going for high kicks while I went for his back, eblowing him and sending him into a roundhouse from Reno.

I jumped over Yazoo's sweep and dropkicked him, jumping back as he went to punch me and Reno grabbed his arm and tossed him over his shoulder. Yazoo may have been good but he couldn't have taken us both at once.

Eventually Yazoo leapt up onto the top of a building, smirking as he did so.

"Just as soon as you give back Mother that'll be the end of everything," With a growl I was about to go up there and continue the fight but Reno grabbed my arm suddenly.

"What?" I asked, confused and a little annoyed.

"You'd rather be fighting that thing," He told me. He meant Bahamut. I looked to the town centre, seeing familiar figures battling the Dragon. Omen was right. They did come back. "I'll be fine, just do what you do best." I gave him a kiss, not caring how inappropriate it was in the current situation.

"I love you," I said then ran down the street to help my friends. However Yazoo wasn't letting me off that easy. He called forth dozens of the monster beast things to chase after me. Knowng I couldn't outrun them I turned and drew my blades again, slicing at them as they disappeared in black smoke.

One pounced on me but I kicked it off, sending a spark into another one and stabbing others. The things seemed to multiply but I kept fighting, trying not to wear myself out. I leapt up and used Magentism to rip off a piece of construction and knock down some of them. When I landed I let my right eye glow gold and blasted Aura at three charging at me, then throwing an Aura orb at other ones, creating a large hole as well as getting rid of the beasts.

It didn't take long for them to reappear, running around me then circling me and shrieking. I couldn't get rid of them and I couldn't outrun them. I growled and wiped blood dripping down my face from my ears. They were too strong and I was using too much of my strength.

As one leapt for me it suddenly vanished in smoke and remained down as a flying weapon took out a good few of them. A person grabbed the weapon as the beasts turned their attention to them. I got a good look at the weapon... it was a very familiar scythe.

The person easily sliced through the monsters as thought they were nothing. They twilred the scythe effortlessly and took out the remainder of the beasts, leaping and spinning to evade and destroy the opponents. They put the scythe on their back and looked at me. Their hood was up, but the cloak was black with silver swirls like vines on the bottom and sleeves. The cloak was zipped up but I could see a small fringe of red hair that helped conceal their eyes. It didn't matter about the hidden face I knew who it was.

"Oblivion..." I was surprised. He didn't respond and looked to the Summon when it shrieked loudly. He then ran towards it with me following. As I ran beside him he kept quiet, which was really unusal. "Hey, when we beat this thing you've got some explaining... we thought you and Angie were dead!" Still no reply. Which made me think the worst.

Did Angie die?


	18. Joint Forces

Joint Forces

This wasn't good. Cid was meant to be here by now! Nanaki, Cait Sith and Barret were here but Cid had yet to arrive with Yuffie. And Alice Marie knows where Vincent is. Actually I wasn't too sure on where Christie went but Tifa left earlier before these three arrived. We were waiting of one of the streets nearby the town centre.

I had told them what was going on and what we had to do. So far nothing was going well. Ah well we could always improvise.

"Omen, nae offense but wit we gonnae dae if they don't get here?" Cait asked. He was sitting atop Nanaki, who was clearly thinking the same thing.

"I'll annoy you into doing it without them, that's what," I grinned in a joking, goofy way.

"Why didn't you just do that with Cid?" Barret asked gruffly. I crossed my arms and thought about it for a while.

"Mmm... partly because Cid's gaining immunity... and partly because he'd hit me with a spanner," I pondered. Well the last bit wasn't entirely true but I was suspicious of it. "Look, I know it sucks but we-" I heard a massive roar and gaped in shock as a dragon appeared from the sky. "Better get going. C'mon move move!" I yelled. As we ran I got my phone out and phoned Cid. I knew he pick up but he was annoyed.

"_Kid you better have a fucking good reason for callin'!" _Yeah, hi to you too Cid. _"We're almost there keep yer drawers on!"_

"Better hurry! There's a dragon!" I yelled down the phone as I ran. While Cid swore down the phone I hung up, taking out my fans as the Dragon flew higher up, preparing to breath blue fire.

We didn't actually get there until a few minutes after that explosion.

* * *

I was really surprised to find Denzel running towards the Dragon but Barret was faster and stopped him as I built up and ice wall to stop the Dragon as he shot at it and drove it off a little. I crouched down to Tifa and healed her as she got up.

"You okay?" I asked. Tifa gave me a nod and looked at to Denzel and Barret.

"Barret?" Shocked but relieved, Tifa smiled at the man who turned, still holding his very over-the-top arm gun.

"Marlene better be safe," He said before running and attacking the monster along with Cait Sith and Nanaki. I grinned widely and leapt up, sending out frosty waves at the monster that shrieked and swiped at us. Thank Alice Marie we were smaller and faster than it. I landed on its back and tried to impale it with my fans but its hide was too touch so I pierced it with a large icicle. I leapt off it and landed on scaffholding.

I started to leap and run over roofs, chasing the monster and leaping on it again, keeping my grip as it flew deeper into the town.

It actually ended up in a load of scaffholding so I leapt off and blasted ice in its face. I noticed Cid and Yuffie climbing up scaffholding along with Barret, Nanki and Cait Sith. Well at least they got here. I froze an ice dome around me that pretty much broke when the thing swiped down on me and I fell, grabbing a ledge and swinging back up and shielding myself from smoke and fire when it blew up a large chunk of building.

As I was climbing up to higher ground to get away from the flames I blinked when I seen Vincent Valentine leap out from the flames and shoot at the Dragon. Huh maybe he does have a phone.

"Omen!" Christie leapt from a roof top and I grabbed her hand as she landed to keep her balanced as a cloaked figure leapt over her and attacked the monster.

"Who's that?" I got a smack in the back of the head for that.

"It's Oblivion, he's here to help." ... You are kidding me. Oblivion thank Alice Marie!

"What about Angie?" I asked while Chris drew her arm blades again.

"Let's just fight this thing first," She said in a low voice before we both leapt onto the Dragon as it flew higher.


	19. The Old God

The Old God

I tore into the skin of Bahamut as it wailed and Oblivion hammered his Scythe into it and Vincent shot at it. Yuffie threw her shuriken and Barret shot at it from below as it got higher.

I leapt off it and used Magnetism to stick myself to scaffholding and throw another bit into Bahamut. Oblivion slammed his Scythe into it again and flipped off it, landing on a thin pole. Omen had blocked a swipe from it, only cracking the ice barrier he made but I did notice his nose bleeding.

The Summon started using another Flare which was aimed for Yuffie but Cid stabbed it in the head and made it re-direct it's attack to higher up. I leapt out the way, curling up into a ball as Aura flared around me and I collided with the Summon, knocking it back and Oblivion jumped down and grabbed my shoulder and tossed me to a safe rooftop before running across the Dragon's back and hacking his Scythe in its back and jumping a high distance away as it tried to claw at him.

"Hey Chris!" Omen yelled, getting my attention away from the Death God. "Tifa says we've got to get to higher ground, we'll understand what to do later!" I nodded and leapt over gaps and started running up a large flight of stairs. I heard a faint clink as Oblivion stood below Vincent's place. We were actually all evenly spaced out for whatever Tifa said we were gonna do.

We waited for quite a while and I looked down from the dizzying heights, seeing Bahamut and Cloud fighting one-on-one. I was relieved he and Tifa joined when they did. Just like old times except... without Angie.

I jumped it fright as Bahamut started flying up, a Flare forming in its mouth as it zoomed past me. I bit my lip, fearing that it would burn all of Edge down in one go. I looked down again, realising what I had to do as Cloud neared me, Yuffie giving him a boost, then Omen, getting to my turn.

Leaping off the ledge I connected my Magnetism to his sword and swung him up, falling down and seeing Vincent throw Cloud, Oblivion use his Scythe and Tifa throwing him like Vincent did.

Turning over I landed on my feet by Omen. Vincent, Oblivion and Tifa landed soon after me as the Flare from Bahamut's mouth burst and shot down towards us at alarming speed, Cloud vanishing quickly.

"C'mon..." I found myself repeating that over and over, my pulse racing as the Flare began to disintegrate and Bahamut came crashing down, vanishing like the Flare and landing hard on the ground. Cloud landed a fair distance away from us, turning when a blue light and a scream was heard. Along with an explosion. Within an instant Cloud had vanished and Oblivion was dropping to the ground.

"What the fuck are these guys doin'?" Cid groaned as we dropped down and followed Oblivion. Cloud had drove off on his motorbike at a high speed. Oblivion slowed down as he watched Cloud drive off.

"We have to follow him," Oblivion said oddly. He sounded... like a girl. I took a double take as he turned to us and I think everyone else did too.

"Wha- ... what?" Oblivion sighed and lowered his hood. It wasn't Oblivion. The woman did have red hair, but it was dark, almost auburn, with peircing torquoise cat eyes and on her right eye was three thin white lines, but they were sovered by horrible Stigma that went all the way down to her shoulder. That was... no fucking way...

"I said we have to follow him," Angie repeated, really irritated. We were all kinda stunned at her sudden appearance. "Do you want to help Cloud or not?" Tifa then nodded and turned to Cid.

"Can we follow on the Airship?" She asked the pilot. Cid pulled out a small remote in which caused his Airship to hover above and drop a rope down. As everyone climbed up Angie climbed up before Omen and I did and I looked at the albino, who shrugged.

"I didn't see that coming."

"Neither did I."


	20. The Reunion

The Reunion

As we arrived over Midgar we hovered mid-air over the battle between Sephiroth's Remnant and Cloud. Yuffie was carrying a load of Materia in her arms as she tried to contact Cloud but Cid's flew upwards which caused Yuffie to start yelling at the pilot.

"Hey will you watch it!" She screamed.

"Lassie shut yer gob!" Cait Sith snapped at her.

"Yo Cid park this thing!" Barret ordered. I felt my head pulsing and I rubbed my forehead. It was getting too loud.

"Shut up, ya want off then jump! Get off my back!" Cid shouted at Barret. My head felt as though it was swelling and about to explode.

"He can handle this alone," Vincent said. Not loudly but loud enough to be heard and shut everyone up. I closed my eyes, the headache getting worse. "Kadaj is a Remnant of Sephiroth... think of him as a larval form."

"You mean he's an insect?" Yuffie cringed. I tried to open my eyes but it was so painful. I could hardly move.

"So if Kadaj finds a way to merge with Jenova's Cells he'll become Sephiroth?" Christie theorised. "You know what Reno said; Kadaj has the remaining Cells." Yes... while we were chasing Cloud and the three brothers Reno told us that Kadaj had the Cells... and also told Christie he loved her before getting caught in that massive explosion. Omen did say that he was alive but it didn't stop Christie from worrying.

"Does Cloud know about Kadaj?" Tifa asked.

"One would think," Vincent replied bluntly. My head felt as though it was on fire and the burning was so bad... my face started to burn on the right side. I didn't know how much time had passed everything was dulled out. I could hardly concentrate and I had begun to shake uncontrollably, feeling a thick liquid drip down onto my lips.

"It's starting..." I mumbled, trying to move my body and open my eyes but all I wanted to do was fall over. Ignoring the pain I turned to Cid and started yelling. "Will you get away! Will you just get the Airship away Sephiroth is coming back!" I gritted my teeth and felt my own Stigma burning horribly as was Christie's and I restrained myself from screaming. It felt like an eternity before it stopped. I opened my eyes weakly, everything blurry for a few moments but I could see black skies.

"Kadaj wanted to find his Mother... he said that he would be whole if he had Jenova's Cells," Christie said as we looked out to the blackness. The light in the sky that was being swallowed up which reminded me of Holy two years ago.

"Maybe Jenova wasn't the Mother he was looking for..." Omen mumbled. He was nearby but he said it so quietly I don't think anyone else heard him. I frowning and stared out into the darkness.

"I fought Sephiroth inside Meteor," I said. "He said that once Meteor collidided with the Planet he would absorb the Lifestream from there... I had to stop him somehow so I ended up having to use my Goddess powers..." I felt so ashamed of what I had done. "I know Aerith was controlling Holy to stop it but it wasn't enough... Minerva wanted to kill me so I thought if I gave away my location by using my Goddess powers she would use the Lifestream to destroy Meteor. I was right but I didn't think that Sephiroth would have a second plan."

"So when the Lifestream destroyed Meteor not only was it Minerva trying to kill you but Sephiroth contaminated it with his will?" Christie asked. I nodded in response.

"If I hadn't done that then Sephiroth wouldn't have done this... this wouldn't be happening," I frowned.

"If you hadn't then we would all be dead," Christie stated. "Sephiroth would have won, the Superiors would have won and everything we have done would have been for nothing." She was right... but it didn't stop me from blaming myself for being partly responsible for the Stigma.

"Cloud's defeated Sephiroth before, he can do it again," I said, sighing. I was afraid that Sephiroth had grown in strength. I had that sinking feeling that he had. It terrified me so much.


	21. Healing

Healing

It seemed like ages until the skies began to clear up. I was still so confused at Angie. She said she made the Stigma spread but that was ridiculous. She shouldn't blame herself for that. Still it seemed like there was something else. Not only was her face extremely pale but when I looked at her Oblivion's coat seemed to be massive on her. Sure Oblivion was a man and a bigger build but it made her seem incredibly stick thin and her hair was straw like a incredibly messed up.

I held back the horrible sinking feeling in my stomach that seemed to give the answer as to why she had Oblivion's Scythe and his cloak. It may have been the reason she had started to look so horribly ill and not because of the Stigma. It also made me worry if she had begun to drink again. I didn't know and that scared me. I focused on looking outside, seeing rain pour onto the glass of the window. There was something about it that was really soothing and calming. We could see Cloud standing atop the old Shinra building.

"Kadaj is... he's at peace now..." Omen mumbled, folding his arms over his chest. "But something's not right... it's like Sephiroth's not dead..." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"His influence on the other brothers could be stronger," Omen stated, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "It's Sephiroth. He won't go down without multiple fights." Omen's suspicion was confirmed when a loud gunshot was heard and we all froze. We remained that way for a few moments until a large explosion filled the silence and smoke filled the air.

"Cloud!" Tifa screamed. We didn't know what to do. The smoke wouldn't clear and Cid had to pull back. I sighed and looked around, getting a little startled when Angie was no where to be seen. How did she manage to get out? We were still in the air.

The next thing I heard was my phone ringing, it was unknown. Curiously I answered my phone.

"_Go to the church... wait there and Cloud will come back," _I felt my eyes widen at that voice. That... that was... impossible. That was Aerith. How could she...?

I jumped at the phone ringing again, this time Reno, and I answered automatically. I still felt shocked at Aerith phoning from beyond the grave.

"_Chris... you're not gonna believe this," _Reno, I just got a call from a dead woman, try me. _"It's the rain... it cured Rufus' Stigma... it fucking cured it can you believe it? Are you in the rain? Is your Stigma cured?" _The Stigma... the rain was the cure? I could only think of one person who could have managed something like that.

"Reno... meet me at the church, okay?" I hung up and looked up at Cid. "Get us to Aerith's church... she said Cloud's there."

"Woman you get more batshit insane everytime I see you," The pilot told me. I know, it's insane but I just did get that call okay?

"Oh just listen to me before I bash your head in! Not only can we find Cloud but this could be the cure for the Stigma we've been waiting for!" I yelled. That actually seemed to be enough to get him to land nearby the church within a few minutes.

* * *

When I ran out the rain was fading but I took off my eyepatch and bandage and looked up at the skies. I felt the pain from my Stigma fade and it soon disappear as the rain vanished. There wasn't any reflective surfaces around so I had to assume that my Stigma was cured. I did trust Reno, he wouldn't lie about something as serious as this.

"Chris!" Nevina ran towards me with Denzel, Marlene and load of people from Edge behind her. She practically tackled me and hugged me with a huge grin on her face. "It's gone! Me bleedin' Stigma's gone!" She showed me her hands, now clean of any black scarring or infection. "Yer eye! There's no Stigma!" I touched my eye, feeling no pus or roughness.

"Could you still be a pirate? Still think you suit it," Omen commented as he got off the Airship, then he jumped and hugged Nevi. "Ahhh! You're okay!"

"Aye, now get aff," She smiled and pushed the Phantom off her. "Hey, did ye guys get someone phonin' sayin' ye had tae be here?" I nodded, watching as pretty much all of Edge went into the church. It was getting dark now I hope we didn't have to wait for long.

I went into the church, all the parents talking in a confused manner as all the kids waited by the pool of water that I remembered once had flowers over it. Angie was sitting by the water, her hood up. Her Stigma was still there and she didn't look at me. She just sat and waited. It wasn't until I pulled down her hood to see that she had fallen asleep.


	22. Farewells

Farewells

Me and Omen sat outside the church when it wis dead late that night. Cloud still hadnae appeared anywhere which wis kinda worryin'. If he didnae appear themorrow then I think we're in shit.

"So..." Omen started, taking aff his glasses and cleanin' them. "The brothers... think the found Mother?"

"They got Jenova, as far as ye've telt me," I replied. "But no, I don't think they did."

"Who do you think Mother was?" He asked while puttin' his glasses back on.

"Dae ye know who Mother is?" I asked back wi' a grin. Omen shrugged in that way that meant he did know, or at least had an idea.

"They seemed pretty childish," He replied, crossing his legs. "And I suppose they did look similliar. Not only to each other but to... you know." I laughed a little, seeing where he wis goin' wi' this. "And they seemed pretty obsessed over family."

"Like anyone would believe the things we're saying," I laughed some more and so did Omen. "Ahh but I think yer right... maybe that wis it, ken?"

"Yup," Omen grinned. "Oh I can't wait to see the look on their faces when it happens."

"Wi' who?" I asked as he grinned more.

"Oh come on, it's obvious from the other side of the Planet," The albino kept grinning. "Now I can't say that I'm any good at predicting the future but why don't you go check that crystal balls of yours and see for yourself?"

"Aye, that'll be our night in," I laughed. "Ye an' me drinkin' wine, me talkin' a load of shit about the future while ye get drunk an' whine bout how ye never get any!" Omen laughed wi' me fer a good while.

"Yeah I actually do miss it," He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "We even gonna try tell everyone?"

"They wouldn't believe us. Beat us up, but not believe," I telt him.

"True," Omen got up and gave me a hug. "Anyway, before I go to sleep, what we gonna do about this?"

"Ehhh, no tell anyone?" I asked rhetorically, huggin' back. "Sure it'll bite us in the arse later but I think it's fer the best."

"Ah alright, if you think that then I suppose you're right," Omen said and went back intae the church. I stayed outside fer a while, mulling things over. I didnae want tae say anythin' unless I wis wrong but... wit if I wis? Well I cannae dae anything about that.

* * *

_Angevale's POV_

When the morning came it seemed like I was the last person to wake up. I stood up to see several children circling an unconscious Cloud in the water. I remained quiet, looking down at my relfection in the pool. That horrible Stigma still there. I could have pulled the hood down and let the rain heal it but I didn't I just ran into the building and stayed there waiting for it to stop.

I felt a little sick as I watched Cloud woke up. I didn't move from my spot even though all I wanted to do right was was run as far away as possible. I felt my eyes dart around as though I had seen someone or something I just couldn't focus on anything.

I could faintly hear water being disturbed several times until cheering was heard. I felt incredibly out of place. I moved backwards and felt a hand upon my shoulder.

The next thing I knew was that I was resurfacing in the pool of water. I could feel my Stigma disappearing and Christie crouching by the pool of water.

"I wasn't letting you keep that," She told me. I felt a little stunned, usually she tries to beat me up and if she had I would have let her. I wouldn't have been able to defend myself in my current state.

I looked at my friends, my eyes focusing on Vincent for a second longer than everyone else, until I looked at the door. A woman in pink was there, and three people were waiting by the church doors. I didn't, I couldn't, look away. I was too scared that they'd disappear if I did.

The apparition of Aerith started to walk to the door before turning around, not looking at me but behind me... at Cloud? I became more focused on two other apparitions, feeling my body tremble and my eyes well up and blur a little until I blinked, feeling tears fall down my face uncontrollably when I did.

Oblivion was leaning against the door, his arms wrapped around his wife. Fina was smiling softly at me. Oblivion was giving me a reassuring smile, silently telling me it would be alright, like he did before... before he...

I felt hot tears down my face as my parent figures gave me a final wave. Fina's more cheerful and happy, while Oblivion's was slower and lingering, as though he didn't want to go. Both of them smiled sadly and then turned to walk away into the blinding light with Aerith and the man with black hair.

Immeidantly I jumped out of the water and ran towards the door. I cried so hard then. It was painful as I could hardly breathe between sobs. Oblivion and Fina were gone. They wouldn't ever come back. It hurt so badly as I felt so alone. I just sobbed and cried so much until I found that I had cried myself out late on that night.


	23. Reconciling

Reconciling

It was really late in the day and I drove down to Aerith's church as fast as I could, parking and getting off my bike to see Angie sitting by the pool of water again. Like she hadn't moved all day.

"You know usually by this time Vincent's buggered off," I said. Angie didn't turn around as I came closer. I sat beside her as she continued to stare blankly into space. "We've all missed you, you know?" Angie was frowning sadly and soon she sighed and hugged her legs close to her chest.

"Aren't you going to hit me or something?" She asked. It wasn't angry or scared it was... monotonous.

"I'm not an idiot, that would have made you feel worse," I replied. "Besides... I'm not mad at you. I'm worried," She didn't look at me. I sighed at her lack of response. She was so shut off it was like she was catatonic. "Angie what happened? I'm not going to let you shut off like this I'm just not!" I sounded desperate. To be honest I was.

"... I heard what you said," She turned to look at me. Her eyes were dull, red and puffy from crying. "You prayed. I heard it. I tried to contact you yesterday to tell you that I was coming but you never answered." Oh... that was her. The unknown number was her.

"Wait, how did you get my number?" I asked.

"I focused on the location you prayed... when into the open lodge... it was written on a note..." In Rufus' office no doubt.

"I didn't think you would answer," I replied, still looking at Angie even when she turned away from me. I sighed and put my hand on her shoulder, not surprised at how bony it felt under Oblivion's cloak. "Angie please... what happened?" After being silent for longer, Angie eventually sighed and turned to me.

"After I faught Sephiroth... Oblivion and I went to Utopia," She explained, getting more upset with each word. "We faught the Superiors... I killed them all..." She wiped her eyes when she felt tears forming. "Oblivion... he..." I found myself holding my breath, knowing what she'd say. "Minerva... she was going to kill me... her attack was meant for me... Oblivion pushed me out the way... he took the blow... it ripped straight through his chest... he somehow managed to survive it... but not for long..." She was crying again. "He's dead, Christie! Oblivion is dead! The man who practically raised me died right in front of me and I couldn't do anything!"

Angie had burst into tears by that point. She was blubbering and I couldn't understand what she was saying. I couldn't imagine the immense pain she was feeling. Eventually her sobs quietened and she wiped her eyes again.

"He died... last year... November eighteenth..." She cried. "And ever since then... I can't sleep... that night repeats over and over in my head. Everything he said is repeated and... I felt so alone... I then... after the Superiors died... I was given a choice... either take the Superior's throne and become the most powerful Goddess in the Universe... or give up my God heritage and follow the High Seraph line..."

"... You threw away your God powers..." I concluded, to which Angie nodded with a sniff. It made sense. If she decided to be God she wouldn't be here. "Wait, if you're not a God then how did you hear what I said?"

"Angels are more prone to hearing prayers..." Angie told me sadly. "That's all I am..." She then gave a sad, choked laugh. "How ironic... I used to be the Threat of Utopia. Now I'm exactly what they wanted me to be: nothing but a pure breed. I'm not a God anymore, I discarded that part of me. Jenova ate away at my Cetra genes, Jenova's now gone from my body because of that water... now all I am is a High Seraph..." She began to cry again, her head against her knees as she sobbed. I moved closer to her and hugged her, letting her cry more until her voice became hoarse.

"I'm sorry, Angie... you have no idea how sorry I am..." I told her in a whisper. I should have told her I knew Oblivion would die...

"You knew..." She whimpered. I pulled away and she looked at me with no anger in her eyes or voice. "You knew he'd die... you tried to tell me after we defeated Sephiroth..." I nodded slowly, half-suspecting she would lunge at me. She didn't though. "I didn't realise... until after I gave Oblivion his funeral..."

"And took his cloak and weapon," I finished. Angie reached into the cloak and showed me a necklace around her neck. A gold necklace with a gold leaf and a ruby orb, also around the necklace was a rose gold ring. That was Oblivion's necklace... and that must have been his wedding ring.

"The Scythe and cloak have to be passed on to the next Death," Angie stated shakily. "And Oblivion told me that his necklace and wedding ring were mine after his death... as mementos... the necklace is a Furanio heirloom..." She frowned and looked at the water again. "I'm just... scared..." I sighed and looked her in the eyes.

"Angie I'm so sorry I didn't say it outright... Oblivion was afraid that if you knew you would have killed yourself trying to find a loophole." Angie frowned and blinked, tears still falling.

"The sad thing is... he was right. I would have," She said honestly. I stood up and looked down at her while she looked up at me.

"So what happens now?" I asked, making her brow furrow. "You don't exactly hang around when the conflict's resolved... where will you go now?" I had to ask that. I was scared she'd leave again. I needed to know. The red head sighed and stood up weakly, taking Oblivion's Scythe and placing it on her back.

"The Superiors are dead... I've completed my destined battle... what else do I have?" She asked, sighing. "But I feel alone... I really just want to run..."

"... I'm your sister, right?" I asked. "You've got your brother... when you find him Nevina will be your sister-in-law. Everyone else... Vincent," Angie looked down at his name's mention. "Angie you're not alone... you've got family... don't run please."

"I'm not going to... I have nowhere to run..." She said, looking up at me. "But what about us? Our friendship?" Whoa... I stood in silence and thought about what she said before coming to the perfect conclusion.

"We start over on a clean slate," I smiled. "What's past is past, we start over new, like the way it should have been... right Angevale?" The use of her full name made her smile faintly. But she was smiling throughout the whole idea.

"I couldn't have thought of anything better," She said, giving me a hug. When she released me from the hug we heard an echoing knock and we looked at the door, Reno standing there.

"Finally, found you guys," He grinned. "Thought you'd be at the reunion and catching up on everything, Angie." The red heads looked at one another. Reno was in a cheerful stare while Angie was more serious.

"... Thank you for taking care of Christie," She said to him, to which Reno chuckled and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Just 'cause you're back doesn't mean that I'll stop," He said. Angie nodded while a small smile. "Ehh, not to be rude but could you waist outside and we'll get you to the party in a minute?" Angie looked at me then nodded, walking quietly outside. I turned to the water and looked down at it while Reno put his hands on my shoulders. "This is where we first met."

"Yeah..." I nodded. "Gave you a good beating here." Reno chuckled and hugged me from behind.

"Can't believe it's been that long..." He said, kissing my cheek. "I love you Christie, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I love you too Reno," I smiled, turning my body around and hugging him. "I'm still worried... what if everything starts breaking again? I mean Angie's probably beyond repeair at the moment." Reno put his hands on my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"Then you'll put everything back together," He said to me. "Sure it might not fit the same but you did what you could."

"Very philosophical," I poked him in the chest, noticing him shift around a bit. I walked around the church for a bit in the quiet, letting Reno's awkward frustration settle in.

"That's it, I'm done, I'm not waiting anymore," He turned me around and held my arms which made me raise my eyebrow. He looked incredibly serious and was staring into my eyes. "Christie you're amazing. I love you and... ahhh!" He didn't what he was saying, and I certainly didn't know what to say when we went down on one knee. "Christie will you please just marry me?"

I wasn't sure if I wanted to burst out laughing out of complete shock. I stood with my hand over my mouth, grinning widely underneath. I didn't... oh fucking Hell this was real!

"Reno," I took my hand away from my mouth and grinned even wider. "Yes. Just yes I will!" Reno grinned and hugged me really tightly and I hugged back. The red head then went into his pocket and took out the ring he bought. It was silver and that diamond was massive. He put it on my ring finger and I started laughing so much out of joy. This was the most surreal thing I could ever imagine. I think everyone would be pretty fucking shocked that I was getting married.

And on that bizzarely horrible and pleasant moment, that is where the story ends. I'll be starting the next story. It'll be called 'Too Broken' so keep an eye out for it.


End file.
